


De Amor En Terminos De Arte (McDanno AU)

by Ibrahil



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arte - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Shy!Steve, Socially Awkward Characters, Vincent Van Gogh - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día, Daniel Williams decide que no quiere ser mas lo que es, que quiere decir la verdad, pero la verdad es dura de afrontar para su familia, y acaba exiliándose asimismo en la tierra que lo vio nacer, miles de kilómetros lejos de lo que durante su adolescencia considero su hogar. Ahora, diez años después, es un artista en ciernes con habilidades que van desde la pintura hasta la escritura. El único problema de Daniel es que nadie toma en serio su trabajo sin importar su talento. Al menos hasta que Steve McGarrett, un reconocido curador del Museo de Nueva York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proporción

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para el reverse! baby_bang_es, basado en la idea original y el header hecho por destielwinchi(nocturnal-fox en Ao3); tiene un montón de referencias sobre arte que si es algo que no te agrada, entonces este fic te aburrirá mucho, si es asi, por favor, no sigas leyendo. Un poco de ayuda, hay una palabra que uso mucho en el fic, la palabra “redneck” que se traduciría a algo así como “campesino”, para aquellos que no entienden de términos angloamericanos. Este fic fue un verdadero reto, por momentos solo quería dejarlo todo,
> 
> Este fic tiene una selección de música que debería ser escuchada mientras se lee, va a través de las emociones de los personajes. También, gracias a destielwinchi por todo el apoyo que me dio mientras escribía esto y por siempre inspirarme con sus comentarios :D es un artista fantástico y un compañero inigualable ;)
> 
> Y otra aclaración, “El cielo estrellado” esta en el museo de Van Goh, en Holanda su lugar de origen, todo lo demás es cierto. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, “La Gioconda” es la famosa “Monna Lisa”.

  


********

****** PROPORCIÓN ** ** **

**** ** **

**** “Es una medida del tamaño y la cantidad de elementos dentro de una composición.” ** **

  
****Pasadena, California.  
Noviembre, 2002** **   


  
Noviembre, es el undécimo y penúltimo mes del año en el calendario gregoriano y tiene 30 días. Su nombre deriva de novem, ‘nueve’ en latín, por haber sido el noveno mes del calendario romano. También, mierda. Solía pensar lo mismo cada Noviembre que pasaba, como una letanía de palabras cuando se despertaba, Noviembre, es el undécimo… y así en adelante. Es como un rezo la mañana del primero de Noviembre. Y este Noviembre no es la excepción. Se despierta, Marie a su lado, su cabello lacio y castaño acomodado casi con precisión sobre la almohada, su espalda pecosa desnuda hacia el.

Se pregunta las mismas cosas que se preguntaba el primero de Octubre. Solo que ahora le agrega preguntas adicionales. ¿Esta será nuestra última mañana juntos? ¿Cambiaria mi vida?

Si, esas son dos de las preguntas, se las hace, no porque planee un suicidio o mudarse a otro país o ella esté muriendo de cáncer, o el lo esté. Se lo pregunta porque hoy firman los papeles del divorcio. No, ellos no se odian, no tuvieron una gran pelea, ella descubrió que el era gay leyendo sus diarios y el tuvo que “ahombrarse” y decir la verdad, frente a su familia y a la de ella, el efecto fue inmediato, divorcio, división de bienes, padres pidiendo explicaciones, suegros enfadados, hermanos decepcionados. Incluso el dejando su empleo en la división de Química avanzada en CalTech, donde se había graduado hace poco menos de un año, a donde había asistido como recomendación de su padre.

— ¿Tengo que mudarme, cierto? – pregunto, seguro de la respuesta.

Los hombros de Marie se tensaron, dándole su respuesta. La respuesta era más que sencilla, el ya no era bienvenido a la vida que le había tomado cuatro años en la universidad para crearse. Una vida perfecta la cual no había podido soportar, por ningún motivo en especial, realmente solo se había cansado de mentir.

El era un ser sincero por naturaleza, hecho para ver a través de la mentira y descubrir la verdad, desglosar un ser hasta su mínima expresión. Así que no fue una sorpresa para nadie que la verdad acabara brotando de su boca, burbujeante y pujante, queriendo salir de allí de donde la había mantenido tanto tiempo encerrada en el closet.

Lo que sorprende a todos es el como lo hace, saliendo del closet en mitad de una reunión familiar, donde todos están sentados en circulo, esperando por su gran discurso, cual seria su sorpresa cuando acabaran presenciando la vergüenza mas grande que podría alguna vez experimentar la familia Williams, y por supuesto, la familia de su esposa, que se encontraba toda presente.

Muchos achacaron el arranque de Daniel a una ingesta desmesurada de alcohol, en especial porque luego simplemente se había reído de la cara de todos, como si estuviera sencillamente desquiciado. Pensando, este, este es el inicio de algo nuevo, por eso, esa mañana, la siguiente de una terrible noche de sueño, viendo a Marie dormir, Daniel se levanta, toma todo lo que ha empacado y lo monta en s Ford Runner, pensando que quizás deba comprarse algo mas cómodo para el, algo mas compacto a lo que aferrarse, luego de que consiga una casa, porque mientras cuenta el dinero que ha retirado del banco, sentado en la mesa que compraron juntos una semana después de su matrimonio, sabe que va a dormir por un buen tiempo en el auto.

Lo primero que hace cuando sale a la calle, con todas sus posesiones en dos grandes maletas de viaje, es suspirar, aquí comienza el primer día de su nueva vida, dejando atrás el lujo y prestigio de una vida que no le dio nada mas que un vacio sentido de satisfacción que se acabo la noche en que todo se descubrió, un secreto al que nunca presto atención.

De ahora en adelante, promete prestarse más atención.  


  


**Newark, Nueva Jersey.  
Julio, 2003**

 

Daniel sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas, la cabeza embotada de Martinis secos, sintiéndose menos miserable que unas horas atrás, con una sonrisa en el rostro difícil de interpretar para quien le viera, desconocido o conocido. Era aquí donde empezaba su miseria; en un museo de arte de la vieja y desgastada Newark, con viejos estirados dando pasos lentos y flojos de aquí para allá. Murmurando críticas nada sabias con alientos sobrios de cualquier sabor.

La Elite. Pura basura real.

¿A esto se había reducido un Químico de CalTech? Graduado con honores y sabores. Habiendo probado la gloria Californiana, habiendo bronceado su culo pálido hasta parecer una jodida naranja. CalTech, donde había trabajado para tener una familia.

Las porciones poco proporcionales que se había llevado el decirle a su familia que era un marica no era lo que había esperado. Porque ahora, confesado como cualquier rebaño que iba a mis a los domingos, era incapaz de disfrutar cualquier aspecto taciturno de su sexualidad, su jodida sexualidad.

No había salido con nadie desde hace años, y ni hablar del sexo, que era más escaso que ocasional. Pero es que con sus angustias y sus miedos, sus amantes se cansaban rápido de su cháchara infernal.

A lo lejos de la galería puede ver la figura enfundada en jeans y de piel morena de Kohno. Camina como una vaquera, las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas semi abiertas. Tan pronto le ve, su rostro se ilumina, ella es actualmente la única persona que al mirarlo hace eso.  
Cuando conoció a Kohno fue justo después de mudarse a Newark. Alquilo un apartamento en el barrio oriental donde ella y su primo, Chin, llevaban el lugar. En ese entonces ella parecía un chico, con el cabello corto estilo tortuga y ropa holgada, no había cumplido los veinte aun.

Ella fue la primera en verle pintar, un día en el que se había retrasado con la renta, porque sencillamente se había encerrado en la habitación que había convertido en un estudio improvisado donde hacer sus experimentos. Acabo con una explosión de talento por todas partes, o eso le dijo su psicóloga dos días después.

La doctora Kan era una mujer alta que usaba tacones atigrados siempre que la veía, había comenzado a verla unos pocos días después de mudarse a Newark. La había conseguido por un aviso en el periódico, y había asistido a consulta con ella de inmediato, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría superar tanta mierda por sí solo, y de que si los psicólogos existían era por alguna razón.

Lo primero que le dijo Kan era que tenía serios problemas de ansiedad, cansados por estrés post ruptura, post salida del closet, post despido, post todo. Y que una forma de liberarse de esa ansiedad era conseguir un relajante mental que lo mantuviera ocupado.

— ¿Qué te gusta hacer, Daniel? – había dicho con su irritante, pero cariñosa voz, mientras se rascaba la pantorrilla, haciendo un sonido desagradable, ese de las uñas rasgar las medias pantis. Un obsceno sonido que le ponía de los nervios.

La respuesta a esa pregunta no parecía querer llegar a los oídos de la especialista en divorcios. Por lo que ella decidió dar el paso por él y ponerle una serie de tareas.

Finalmente, luego de dos meses de consulta, la doctora dio en el clavo.

La pintura era divertida, todo lo divertido que puede ser hacer trazos con un pincel y mentarle la madre a cualquier gota descuidada, o gritar de frustración por un mal movimiento de muñeca.

Su favorito era el método a Oleo, la pintura la hacia el mismo, usando sus conocimientos en química y extrayendo el color de sus prendas de vestir, empezando por la cantidad ridícula de corbatas que poseía, y siguiendo por la ropa interior de su ex esposa, la cual aun no sabía muy bien como se había colado en su maleta.

Había desteñido cualquier mantel, o tela que el pequeño apartamento albergara, usando esa pintura para crear cuadros exóticos que le parecían de lo más geniales, pese a que detestaba aun las horas que había pasado con su ex esposa viendo galería de arte tras galería. El sencillamente no tenia ojo para admirar el trabajo de los demás, le aborrecía sentarse frente a una pintura y pretender que entendía lo que el hijo de puta de artista había querido decirle al mundo con eso.

— Creo que es normal, no sabías que te gustaba hasta que lo descubriste. – ella dijo. – con el tiempo comenzaras a tener un ojo crítico, créeme.

Es increíble, pero pasa tal y como ella dice.

Una semana está sentando frente al museo, y la semana siguiente está saliendo de una librería con todos los libros de arte que esta poseía, le toma un mes leerlos todos, encerrado en su habitación olorosa a oleó, comiendo lo que la joven de apariencia masculina le trae en una taza rosa con flores verdes, que acaba derretida en un envase de vidrio y se convierte mas tarde en una escultura de un unicornio.

Es como ir a la universidad de nuevo, recolectando toda la información que puede sobre el tema que más le interesa, viviendo lento y pausado, tomándose su tiempo para saborear cada página, es un adicto a la lectura, eso lo ha sabido desde tiempo remotos, nada como consumir libros de química por cuatro años para darse cuenta de que no solo es bueno para hacer explotar cosas.  
Descubre que leer es primordial en el arte, aunque no una exigencia, considerando que la mayoría de los pintores famosos era pintorescos analfabetas, valga la ironía de la frase.

Otra cosa que descubre es la cantidad admirable de pintores famosos a los que podría hacerse adictos, miles de ellos. Que miles, millones a los que podría hacerse adicto en una noche, descubriendo historias y desentramando misterios. Para él, el arte no era más que una representación de una mente al borde de la locura, en especial el arte abstracto como el de Picasso o Pollock, ahora, luego de noches interminables de lectura, descubre que el arte es mas que pintura sobre un lienzo.

Es química con el lienzo, es hacerle el amor a trazos a una hoja en blanco, es crear a tu alma gemela, representar tus miedos y deseos, o como vez la vida misma.

Y eso le gusta.

Le gusta tanto que acaba aquí.

— Es en serio, Daniel. Al menos deberías sonreír. – Kohno dice, sentándose a su lado, cruzándose de piernas mientras sus ojos oscuros van de aquí para allá en la habitación. La verdad, ella sabe que no hay motivo para sonreír.

La decoración sigue siendo el vano intento de elegancia que Fred le pone a museo cada vez que hay una presentación, guirnaldas que parecen navideñas colgadas en la entrada, un cartel de “Nueva presentación” de hace seis años, el estúpido Paté de pavo que sabe rancio pero que a toda esa gente refinada y selecta le gusta, el vino rosa con sabor a Colita.

Pese a la elegancia sesentera del Museo, este parece más bien un anuncio de remodelación, con placas de metal nuevas y mármol donde antes era madera, es una grotesca dramatización de una casa del misterio.

— Me sentiría mas halagado si pusieran toda mi mierda junto a los dinosaurios.

— Museo de ciencias. – Kohno dice, bufando una risa, mientras cruza las piernas, y sus ojos oscuros se pierden en la habitación. El museo de ciencias es nuevo, tiene diez años y simula ser una replica de bajo presupuesto, y aun así decente, del museo de ciencias de Nueva York. – no sé qué es lo que quieres, si de aquí vas más alto la gente solo empeorara.

— No quiero que mi arte sea admirado por una panda de zoquetes de Jersey. Además, los has visto… son como pequeños insectos que van a acabar quemándose con tanto talento… — señala el mientras ella solo lucha para no reírse demasiado alto. —… me merezco algo más.

— Te mereces nada, bobo.

— El Martini es el que me pone así. Solo… me gustaría conseguir a alguien al cual pudiera decir, wow, ese tío si que sabe de arte. – dice, dejando la copa en uno de los meseros demasiados viejos para el trabajo. – me gustaría poder decir eso.

— ¿Por qué no puede ser una mujer? – ella pregunta, haciéndose la ofendida, aunque la verdad ella misma es consciente de que no sabe de arte tanto como Daniel ahora, de que no tiene los mismos instintos del rubio.

— Porque será… — el replica, sin ganas, lamiéndose los labios secos y comenzando a caminar a la salida.

— Oh… ¡Oh! Bueno, en ese caso… si, tienes razón.

Ella se ríe, viéndolo avanzar por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que de verdad esta herido, y que bajo ese manto aun febril de ironía y sarcasmo, se encuentra un hombre que sufre por algo que nunca ha encontrado genuinamente, ni siquiera cuando ha buscado con tanta fiereza ese amor. Pero cuando el amor se busca, este mas profundo se esconde.  


**Brooklyn, Nueva York.  
**  
Febrero, 2011  


  
Hablando de cualidades humanas, cuando se refiere a la vida de Steve McGarret el mundo no podía ser más diferente al que las personas comunes, con vidas comunes perciben. El, como poseedor del “Ojo de Dios”, ese capaz de percibir, entre otras cosas, la magnificencia de una obra de arte, debería de ser un humano con cualidades superiores. Pero no importa si naces con el Ojo de Dios, o con Las Manos de Dios, o lo que sea, todo depende del el entorno en el que desarrolles esas habilidades, y de ahí poder obtener tus “cualidades humanas”.

En términos de arte, su vida no está proporcionada. A donde quiera que vaya, deja trozos inconclusos de piezas muy valiosas para él, deja cavidades vacías, y aun así, deja sonrisas. Hace años que no aparece una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Lo curioso de su historia, es que Steve nunca ha hecho mal a nadie, y de a que a él tampoco le han hecho daño, no directamente. El problema radica en que una de las cualidades humanas que posee Steve es su capacidad para no soportar el dolor el ajeno, una empatía que más de una vez le ha cortado un trozo de su vida y se lo ha quedado, no para atesorarlo, sino para derrocharlo en vanidades humanas.

A Steve le gustaría poder decir que el mismo posee una vanidad en especial, pero coleccionar cuadros de miles de dólares paso de ser una vanidad al ancla que lo aferra a la sanidad mental que el mismo siente que va perdiendo. Cuando le diagnosticaron ansiedad crónica, Steve sobrevivía a duras penas a base de taquitos de Taco Bell y con café de fresa con vainilla procesado en soya del Starbucks que quedaba debajo del edificio donde había vivido siete años de su vida. La psicóloga que se lo diagnostico también le leyó los informes médicos que le había pedido, le recordó que debía usar lentes y debía dejar la almohada para dormir, que debía hacer ejercicio, todo eso para poder sobrevivir un año más.

Por primera vez había alguien que se preocupaba por él, y oh, como de bien se sentía eso.

Catherine fue quizás la que le impulso adelante una vez su mente registro lo que sus padres le estaban haciendo, chupándole todo el dinero a él en vez de chupárselo entre ellos, ya que con el divorcio habían quedado en banca rota ambos, el negocio de su padre roto por la mitad, entre las manos de su nueva amante, una chica de unos veinte años de edad, de ojos oscuros y piel morena, algo exótico en Hawaii para un zoquete blanco como su padre, y en las manos de una mujer blanca incapaz de sumar con una calculadora, su madre.

El negocio de neumáticos se fue al carajo, y pronto hasta su hermana sufrió las consecuencias de tal derroche de dinero, sino hubiera sido por su dinero la familia se hubiera hundido. A veces el mismo Steve se preguntaba de donde había salido tanto dinero. Quizás tenía que ver con su cualidad humana menos notable, su paciencia y forma de ahorrar. Era capaz de decir que tenía al menos un millón de dólares en reserva, por no hablar de que su apartamento estaba valorado en setecientos millones, por todo el arte que entraba y salía de él.

Había vivido bien desde que el haber comprado un cuadro de Van Gogh, una replica. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que en realidad era el original. Cielo estrellado sobre El Ródano. El museo de Nueva York se lo compro, impidiendo que cualquier otro museo se hiciera con el. Se había hecho rico a la edad de veinte años, y no había nada que le trajera mas satisfacción que saber que no había tenido que esforzarse por nada ese día.

Lo había visto como una señal también, y de inmediato su vida comenzó a relacionarse con el arte, compro imitaciones, se graduó en Especialista en Arte Abstracto e hizo varios diplomados en la universidad del arte de Nueva York, compro su apartamento en Brooklyn poco después y se acomodo como un rey, antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera falso y de color negro. Fue como si el dinero que ahora reposaba en sus bolsillos y en su cuenta bancaria transformara a todos a su alrededor en perros de hocicos abiertos y rebosantes de saliva, esperando un bistec jugoso de dólares verdes.

Le mostro la verdadera cara de cada una de las personas a su alrededor, le valió dos divorcios y mas de diez noviazgos a la basura, le llevo a sentir desprecio por su propia familia, a sentirse huérfano por muchos años, a desconfiar de toda la gente que lo rodeaba…

— Tu ansiedad crónica parece estar empeorando ahora. – la voz de Catherine tiende a tener ese tono dulce que le sana poquito a poco, y aunque pensaría que ella seria la mujer perfecta para el, su ansiedad le impide siquiera poder coquetear o sentirse atraído por alguien.

— Se acerca Marzo, y debo hacer una fiesta en el Museo de Arte, eso va a costarme mucho dinero… — el suspira y se acomoda en el sillón de cuero, sintiendo como la cabeza le da vueltas.

Catherine posee su consultorio en casa, una oficina pintada de colores pasteles, adornada de encajes, con un viejo ventilador que da vueltas y que le pone nervioso, y que aunque este apagado le marea, porque imagina su movimiento circular.

— Steve. – parpadea, buscando sus lentes en el suelo antes de sentarse recto.

— Solo… me pone nervioso.

— Bueno, ahora tratamos tu ansiedad con las personas, la sesión siguiente la dedicaremos exclusivamente a tu temor con los ventiladores giratorios. – ella tomo notas en su libreta magenta, seguramente recordándose asimismo lo que debía hacer.

— Lo siento.

— Es mi trabajo arreglarte, ¿no? – hay una pequeña burla en su comentario, y el recuerda años atrás cuando le dijo lo mismo. – realmente no te preocupa el dinero, sino las caras de tus clientes, el inevitable trance de darles la bienvenida, de hablar en público. Deja de mirar el ventilador, Steve. – esta vez le regaño con firmeza, causando que su cabeza se inclinara y se fijara en el suelo. – seis minutos más, ¿esta bien?

El asintió rápidamente, cuando lo hizo sintió nauseas, y tuvo que detenerse a respirar hondo, se sentía débil, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, un tarro entero de Pop—Tarts que se había comprado para el solo, debía mejorar su dieta, ya Cath se lo había dicho mil veces más una, y él no quería irritarla diciéndole que lo que cenaba desde hace una semana eran jodidas Pop—Tarts de frambuesa y banana.

—… así que para nuestra sesión te recomiendo que traigas una bolsa para el vomito. – parpadeo, mirando como ahora Catherine está de pie frente a él.

Rayos, se había alejado del mundo real de nuevo.

Cuando era niño el perderse en sus pensamientos era algo grandioso, podía hacer castillos y arte con solo perderse en ellos, ahora era algo molesto, ya que siempre se perdía en las conversaciones con los seres a su alrededor y se distraía fácilmente cada vez que miraba fijamente un cuadro.

— Debo ir a Jersey. – dijo, sintiéndose resignado a decir la verdad, a no poder resistirse a ese poder estúpido de sonsacadora de Catherine.

— No me lo habías dicho… — Catherine le puso una mano en el hombro y le acompaño a la puerta de la casa, —… ¿ya hiciste las maletas? – lo pregunta en un tono cuidadoso, la mano en su hombro apretando ligeramente. ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? No puede saberlo, esta muy cansado para pensar.

— Si, debo salir mañana, una presentación a la que le prometí asistir a un amigo. – se encoge de hombros y Catherine retira su mano, Steve a penas se detiene en el rellano de la puerta para decirle adiós antes de caminar a su auto, no dice adiós, no dice nada que indique que se va mas el hecho de que se aleje, ella sabe que el es así y no se muestra ofendida al verlo marchar con tanta prisa.

Cualquiera que le viera pensaría que es un psicópata, con las manos en el bolsillo hasta para cuando va a pagar la cuenta del supermercado, con sobretodos todo el maldito tiempo, aunque estén en verano, con sus lentes cuadrados que ocultan parcialmente sus ojos, o simplemente con la poca cantidad de palabras que puede salir de su boca.

Aun le sorprende como algunas mujeres lo consiguen irresistible y logran llevárselo a la cama, o llevárselo a cualquier lado. Siendo el tan estoico y tan poco sexy.

— Ser psicópata es el nuevo sexy, — le había dicho Catherine cuando se lo había planteado, dejándole aun mas confundido de lo que estaba antes.

Puede que el considerara que no tenia encanto, pero las demás personas veían a través de esa personalidad oscura y pensaban que era alguien misterioso con supremas cualidades humanas, no tan cálidas como para describirlas en una cena familiar, pero si para decirlas en la oscuridad de la habitación, seguramente en la mente de las mujeres, bajo las sabanas y con pieles ávidas frotándose.

Cuando llega a casa, lo primero que ve es el ticket de autobús que lo llevara a Jersey, colgado de la pizarra de corcho que instalo el verano pasado cuando se canso de tener que caminar hasta la cocina para admirar su agenda, la misma que se niega a cargar consigo, puesto que según Cath aumenta su ansiedad y es mala para sus problemas musculares.

Lo que Cath no puede ver no le duele, ¿cierto? Una lástima que semanalmente le visite en su apartamento para verificar que no se este fustigando con rutinas diarias dignas de un adolescente. Ella fue quien le sugirió la maquina de hacer ejercicio, la biblioteca en el cuarto y la ducha con hidromasaje. Dándole rutinas que cumplir para mantener su cuerpo y su mente sana.

— Sin mentalidad positiva no hay progreso, Steve. – algo dicho después de haberle dado a beber algo que parecía agua de alcantarilla. – si no crees que te curara solo es agua de alcantarilla, ¿sabes?

Jodido efecto placebo, el parecía ser el único humano en la tierra al que no le afectaba.

Ahora con el viaje a Jersey encima, toda su agenda se modificaba, lo de Jersey era una responsabilidad con una persona que esperaba, como todos, algo de el. Y que el, como bien cumplidor, asistiría por mera conveniencia.

“…ven a ver los nuevos artistas que he promocionado en mi museo…”, decía la carta de Fred Bostick, un agente de bienes raíces que se había metido al negocio del arte cuando en un arrebato de pasión fría su esposa se había quitado la vida, dejándole a el y a dos niñas hermosas solos en el mundo.

La vida de Fred Bostick le importaba un comino, y los artistas nuevos también. Estos últimos no sabían lo difícil que era triunfar en el mundo del arte en esta época, donde cualquiera que tomara un instrumento que coloreara podía ser el siguiente Da Vinci. En especial los neoyorquinos, quienes con su alma de ciudadano marcado por el 11/09 pintaban torres en fuego, ganando premios mas por la moda del momento que por lo que significaban, o los pueblerinos de ciudades como Newark, en Jersey, donde creían que por haber nacido en una granja les daba prioridad en los museos; una pena que los ricos y pudientes pensaran que si.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no tenía la más minina razón para ir a Jersey, y cuando despertó al día siguiente se movió en automático, preparándose la ultima taza de café que tomaría en casa por los siguientes nueve días que se quedaría en Jersey. Dejo comida para los pájaros en la ventana, desconecto todos los electrodomésticos, le regalo a la vecina el resto de los Pop—Tarts y tomo su maleta, dirigiéndose a la calle atestada para buscar un taxi que lo llevara a su destino.

No espera que nada diferente le pase en ese intento de ciudad. Sinceramente, nunca espera que la gente cambie, y la gente nunca lo hace, no importa cuantos sitios visite, o con cuantas personalidades que dicen ser importantes se encuentre, la gente sigue igual.  


**Terminal Nacional de Nueva York, Nueva York, USA.  
**  
Febrero, 2011  


  
— Te digo que es aquí. – Kohno no luciría tan perdida si su cabello no la delatara. Dicen que si una mujer miente tienes que ver el estado de su cabello, que eso será más sincero contigo que el movimiento de sus ojos. Aunque la verdad, los ojos de Kohno también lucían perdidos mientras miraban las señales del terminal. – Como putas funciona esto… — gruño por lo bajo dándole un codazo a Daniel para que se moviera del camino.

El viaje había sido idea de la morena, así que su vida ahora dependía de ella y su habilidad para descifrar mapas, a el le importaba lo mas mínimo llegar a su destino, una exhibición de Van Gogh que duraría solo esa semana en el prestigioso Museo de Arte de Nueva York.

Chin había venido con ellos, y se divertía de lo lindo viendo a su prima ir de aquí para allá, para el descanso de su cuerpo, estaban ambos sentados, esperando que ella les consiguiera un taxi.

— Recuérdame de nuevo porque decidí que esto era una buena idea, porque obviamente no lo es, no hay nada de divertido en estar sentado en un maldito terminal viendo como todos parecen tener idea de a donde moverse, mientras nosotros estamos sentados aquí como bolsas en el desierto esperando a que llueva… ¡Joder! – Gruño, recostándose del asiento, fue allí cuando reparo en su acompañante, un hombre con una maleta negra que parecía salido de una vieja película de mafiosos, a excepción del celular moderno que manejaba. Fue como si alguien le pusiera de pronto un calcetín en la boca, sencillamente las palabras dejaron de salir, y Chin lo noto de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? – pregunto disimuladamente, inclinándose hacia Daniel que solo le siseo para que se callara, mientras observaba disimuladamente al sujeto, era exactamente lo que buscaba físicamente en un hombre, estilo, elegancia, y esa nariz tan peculiar, lo que no se esperaba es que el sujeto se diera cuenta de su escrutinio tan rápido. Ojos oscuros fijándose en el, verdes, verde oscuro fijo en el sin un interés en particular.

— Hey, — era muchas cosas, y entre ellas un poco educado, no por nada venia de una buena familia. — ¿esperas un taxi también? – el sujeto no parecía de hacer buenas conversaciones, sin embargo eso no impidió que sintiera una punzada de ira cuando no le respondió al instante. — ¿De dónde eres?

— Déjalo.

— Oh, hablas, por un momento pensé que te habían cortado la lengua y no podías hablar, ¿sabes? Me hubiese sentido como un idiota si de verdad fuera así. – dijo, sintiendo como el labio le temblaba con ganas de pagar su frustración en el sexy extraño.

— Dijiste eso en voz alta… — Chin susurra a su oído, solo un segundo después Daniel entiende lo que ha hecho y sus ojos se fijan en los del “sexy extraño” que ahora le ve con una mueca de “dolor” en el rostro.

— Oh, lo siento, tío. – incomodo, se pone de pie, listo para huir al baño más cercano, pero la voz del sujeto le detiene.

— Voy a Jersey, — Daniel nunca ha sido bueno con las señales mezcladas, y su radar gay aun esta en pruebas, así que se gira lentamente, tratando de parecer un hombre maduro y heterosexual, se cruza de brazos, y luciría más imponente sino llevara una camisa de los Lakers y midiera 1,65.

— Uh, yo y mis amigos venimos de allí. – Chin asiente junto con Daniel, el sujeto parece más relajado ahora. Pero aun así su mirada es “asepsiosa”.

— ¿Qué les trae a Nueva York? – es una pregunta muy común en los terminales, Daniel lo sabe por experiencia, por eso no le extraña que el sujeto elija esa pregunta como una forma educada de tratarlos, pero de demostrarle que no le interesan en lo mas mínimo.

— Arte. Eso es lo que nos trae aquí. – replica sin dejar su pose defensiva.

— ¿arte? – no le gusta la forma en que lo dice, y porque rayos suena a la defensiva, no es como si de pronto hubiera insultado a su madre. ¿Pero quien se cree que es este sujeto?

— Sí, soy un pintor, de Jersey.

Ve algo parecido a una sonrisa de incredulidad en esos labios que se le antojan. Y luego la ultima llamada para el autobús a Jersey de las cuatro interrumpe lo que sea que el sujeto fuera a decir. Lo ve ponerse de pie y tomar su maleta, mirar a ambos lados antes de extender su mano hacia Daniel, quien la toma, dudoso de que sea lo correcto con ese sujeto extraño.

— Steve McGarret.

— Daniel Williams…

Se preguntara, en un futuro, si este encuentro de verdad habrá sido tan fugaz con lo recordara. Pero por ahora, le saca la lengua al sujeto tan pronto este le da espalda, y se siente mucho mejor consigo mismo, luego de admitir lo que es en realidad.

Un pintor, un pintor nada más y nada menos.

¿Qué tan genial es eso?

[ **Siguiente** ](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/135872.html)  



	2. Contraste

  


  
** CONTRASTE ** ****

******** ** **

**** “Diferencia entre una forma de otra. Se da por color, forma, textura o tamaño.” ** **

****Newark, Nueva Jersey.  
Febrero, 2013** **   


  
¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

Siendo sinceros, ¿Cuáles realmente son las posibilidades de conseguir una persona de Jersey, que sea pintor, con una actitud redneck en Nueva York, quince minutos antes de que parta tu autobús? ¿Cuáles son? La respuesta para Steve no es más que un misterio del cual aun le duele mucho la cabeza como para pensar en ello.

El estúpido hotel en el que se ha hospedado tiene un ventilador de aspas colgando del techo, de adorno, quieto y observador de cada movimiento que Steve hace, desde ir al baño hasta caminar por la habitación, viendo cada dos o tres segundos el maldito ventilador, que no gira, no gira, y aun así le intimidad de formas en las que ningún otro ser humano ha hecho nunca.

— Podrías haber visto la habitación por internet, — Freddie le dice cuando lo llama, al borde de un ataque de pánico, encerrado en el baño y sentado en la orilla de la bañera 2x1. – siempre lo haces, ¿Qué te distrajo? – suena distante, a veces piensa que debería de dejar de molestar a las personas que de verdad se preocupan por el, pero ni Cath ni Freddie se han molestado con el primera vez, supone que por eso no puede dejar las viejas costumbres detrás suyo, y seguir llamando, seguir alimentándose del amor que trasmiten sus voces.

— Cath. – responde como un autómata, meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, las palmas de las manos sudándole copiosamente.

— Esa bebe, cuando no distrayéndote de lo importante.

— Aun puedo detectar la ironía, bastardo. — Freddie se carcajea, deleitándose con aun poder levantarle un poco el ánimo a Steve cuando está en esas. ¿Cómo olvidar a Freddie? El jefe forense del Museo de Nueva York, quien le ha salvado la vida incontables veces cuando necesita comerciar o elegir entre un zoquete rico y otro granjero.

Freddie Hart, especialista en momias, y todo lo que tenga partes humanas prehistóricas en ello. Un rubio alto fortachón que no tiene pinta de trabajar en un museo, del cual Steve no se fio tan pronto lo conoció, pese a que Freddie tenía una sonrisa de lo más fácil, y una cualidad humana concernida con las relaciones personales humanas, capaz de entablar conversación hasta con el mas cerrado hijo de puta, como el.

No son amigos, no se llamarían así, son colegas que hablan de cosas jodidamente personales, como las sesiones con Catherine o las peleas con su esposa, o su fobia a los ventiladores de aspas.

— Alquila otra habitación. – le dice, suspirando. – tengo que volver al trabajo, pero por favor, no te martirices, solo cambia la habitación o el hotel, de ser posible. – le sugiere, y Steve ve una última vez el ventilador antes de tomar su maleta y salir con el estomago revuelto de ese lugar.

Se encuentra con Bostick en la red central de autobuses cerca del museo, es un hombre bajo con bigote típico para su edad, de manos calientes que le saluda con efusividad.

— Me alegra mucho, no tiene idea de cuánto que este aquí… — debería halagarle que la gente le salude de esa forma, como si de verdad importara lo que él fuera, o quien fuera, pero es una reputación lo que ven, no a un ser real de carne y hueso que siente como ellos, que aprecia el arte y que se obsesiona con ello, ellos solo ven una chequera, una firma complicada, movimientos meditados, olor a perfume costoso y zapatos italianos que demuestran elegancia.

Bostick es todo lo contrario, es un redneck rico, que huele a campo y madera bajo todo ese Cologne, con zapatos texanos, y traje de algún diseñador americano. Es un estadounidense digno, un hombre de Jersey, sin todo el glamor de la TV, pero inventándolo a su propio estilo.

— Me asombra que haya llegado tan rápido. – sonríe y le aprieta la mano fuerte, firme, Steve devuelve el gesto por fin, y se separa, incomodo, usado, con nauseas. Es un compromiso el cual no quería., pero es arte, es Van Gogh, poco tiene que decir contra eso.

— Espero que su Museo no tenga ya esos odiosos ventiladores de aspa. – la sola mención le da un escalofrió que pasa desapercibido para su acompañante que solo ríe, como si fuera un maldito chiste lo que dice Steve con tanta dificultad, hubo una época en la que su ansiedad crónica redirigía su estrés hacia la ira y lo hacía querer quebrar cosas, el sujeto debería estar agradecido de que ya no sea así.  
Por fortuna, no hay ventiladores de aspa, ni uno solo, solo un cómodo aire acondicionado que apenas se siente, con paredes insonorizadas y un sistema de organización bastante decente, debe reconocer que el museo ha mejorado mucho en comparación a su estado la última vez que lo visito.

— ¿Quién es Daniel Williams? – la pregunta se escapa de sus labios sin su permiso. Es más como un eructo, brota de su garganta como insulto, sorprendiendo a Bostick que de inmediato abre grande los ojos mientras gira sobre sus talones.

— Oh, el es… nadie realmente.

Steve frunce el ceño, piensa en las maneras de sacar información de un cadáver que tiene Freddie, y luego descarta la idea, centrándose en observar la colección que estará en exhibición los siguientes nueve días.  


**Nueva York, NY.  
Febrero, 2013**

  
Daniel pensó que el Museo seria… diferente.

No esperaba el cartel de bienvenida tampoco, “He querido dedicarme conscientemente a expresar la idea de que esa gente que, bajo la lámpara, come sus patatas con las manos que meten en el plato, ha trabajado también la tierra, y que mi cuadro exalta, pues, el trabajo manual y el alimento que ellos mismos se han ganado tan honestamente.(...)”, sintió una punzada de admiración consigo mismo cuando recito el dialogo sin terminarlo, una de las frases más significativas de Van Gogh sobre el cuadro de las patatas.

Sabía todo sobre Van Gogh, sabia absolutamente todo sobre él, por lo que no era de extrañar que hubiera hecho de todo para venir aquí y traer a sus amigos, para enseñarles la belleza de tal pintor postimpresionista, quien había hecho más de 900 cuadros, cifra que seguía sorprendiéndolo, a el que en siete años llevaba una colección de apenas cien cuadros. Muchos de ellos imitaciones del estilo curvo de Van Gogh. Sus azules, su pintura casi de acuarela, demasiado diluida para semejarse al estilo de Daniel, pero lo suficientemente viva como para hacerlo.

Se sentía en casa rodeado de tal tributo a ese gigante que aun después de tantos años seguía robándole el corazón con sus pinturas, haciéndole sentir esa paz de la que tanto hablaba su psicóloga, a la cual había dejado de ver en el momento en el que había descubierto una forma de curarse de toda esa ansiedad post divorcio.

— Es como si fuera tu paraíso personal. Casi me siento violada al entrar aquí. – bromeo Kohno, palmeándole el hombro cuando paso a su lado, admirando pinturas como si fueran barajitas de colección, mirando entre las esculturas en honor al pintor y leyendo membretes iluminados.

Tenía razón, el lugar era increíble, y difícil de tragar, en especial cuando todo se venía encima de golpe, sobrecargando la mente de Williams. El Cielo Estrellado llamo su atención, siempre lo hacía, pero lo que de verdad robo su ojo fue la inscripción debajo, “Donada caritativamente por S. McGarret”.  
Bufo, como un gato.

No podía ser, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que “S. McGarret” fuera ese Steve McGarret del terminal? Ninguna, exacto. Asintió feliz con su conclusión y se dedico a admirar la pintura, ignorando a sus amigos que pese a la admiración por el trabajo de Daniel, no tenían ningún Ojo de Dios.  


  
**Newark, Nueva Jersey.  
**  
Febrero, 2013  


  
La nueva habitación del hotel tiene un cómodo aire acondicionado que no hace ruido y que le deja dormir por las noches, una lástima que lo que ahora no le deje dormir sea la estúpida locura de que tiene que pasar al menos dos días en una ciudad en la que no desea estar.  
No está nada lejos de Nueva York, apenas a unas tres horas, y podría irse en cualquier momento, pero el sentido de responsabilidad es el que lo ata a esa ciudad.

Se levanta esa mañana, pensando en lo que va a desayunar y encuentra que sus pensamientos se interrumpen con el agua fría de la ducha y del lavamanos, y el mal funcionamiento, único en su habitación, del agua caliente. No debería maldecir, pero lo hace, colocando su rostro entre sus manos y contando a cien con una velocidad espeluznante.

Con una sensación de zozobra en el estomago, sale del hotel y desayuna en un grasiento lugar, sus ojos girándose al ventilador de aspas encima del mostrador, que no se mueve, no gira, y aun así le aterra.

Había un pintor de acuarelas que solo pintaba ventiladores de aspas, para Steve, fue un descaro cuando el sujeto pidió una entrevista con él; cuando llego a Tennessee a ver las pinturas, se consiguió con un uso de las acuarelas delicado, refinado, y cálido. Seguramente el mejor que haya visto en sus años de apreciador del arte, pero claro, nunca más volvió a ver al sujeto, al menos hasta que uno de sus tan nombrados rivales le consiguió un contrato con el Museo de Boston.

Cath llama cuando el está frente al museo de Newark, sus ojos entornados mientras observa la figura de piedra humeante, los bomberos por todas partes, Bostick corriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, tirando de sus cabellos, siente, que el mundo se le va a caer, porque deberá subirse antes de tiempo a esos autobuses apestosos, se siente mareado y contesta, distraído en sus pensamientos autodestructivos.

— McGarret.

— ¿Steve? Suenas extraño, ¿estás bien? – dijo la psicóloga, voz preocupada en su oído.

— El museo se acaba de incendiar.

— ¿Qué?

Si, exactamente lo que la mente de Steve sigue repitiéndose mientras su ceño se va frunciendo un poco más, cuando Bostick le divisa hay tanta tragedia en sus ojos que si pudiera sentir pena por alguien más lo haría, al menos en esos momentos. El sujeto se le acerca y el cuelga sin despedirse, atento a la información, quedarse más tiempo en esa ciudad. Bien podría regresar a Nueva York, pero evitara el terminal de autobuses a toda costa.

Cath le dice que haga turismo, que compre pasteles y se atiborre de azúcar, el solo piensa en que si la obedece agarra un dolor de estomago tan fuerte que no podrá con su espalda por un mes. Sus atiborrones de azúcar suelen ser así de violentos, no la come en todo el año para en una noche arrasar con lo que se considera la tienda de caramelos de Santa.

Esa misma tarde se sienta en un banco de la plaza, con su bandeja de correo llena en su celular, y una libreta en blanco en sus piernas, una plumilla de doscientos dólares en la mano y los ojos fijos en ningún lado, intenta bocetear algo decente, pero termina haciendo una lista de lugares a los que ir.

Muy lejos de allí, sin que pueda saberlo, Daniel Williams recibe una llamada de lo más curiosa.

— ¿Daniel Williams?

— El mismo. – replica Daniel, son las nueve de la noche, esta sentado frente a una maquina de videojuegos que tienen en el lobby del hotel, con una bolsa de papas fritas en el regazo, la boca llena y las manos ocupadas.

— Es Bostick.

De repente, deja de masticar, la bilis le sube hasta la garganta con un retorcijo acido de papas fritas, helado y leche con cereales de maíz. Bostick, como es eso posible. ¿En que mundo eso seria posible? ¿Por qué llamarle a el cuando puede joderle la vida a Kohno todo lo que quiera?

— ¿Cuál Bostick?

— ¿¡Como que…!? – el sujeto hace un sonido de rabia contenida que le hace reír en silencio, disfrutando de cómo el tío parece realmente enfadado con el, al menos no ha perdido el toque en hacer enfadar a la gente que no le agrada para nada. Es como un don. — ¡Es Bostick! Del museo de Newark, el que fue caritativo y te dejo exponer tus excepcionales pinturas.

— Oh, ese Bostick, si, lo siento, he conocido tanta gente en Nueva York que ya pierdo la cuenta de los nombres. – suena altanero, el sabor salado de las papas en sus labios cuando los lame con prepotencia que no ha usado en mucho tiempo. – así que, ¿Cómo has estado Freddy? ¿Newark sigue tan aburrida como siempre? Ya casi me olvido de su aburrimiento, aquí en Nueva York siempre hay algo que hacer, visitar museos, conocer gente que si sabe de arte, esas cosas, es bastante genial. – aun sabe cómo sacarle canas a las personas, y vaya que lo está haciendo con Bostick, haciéndole ver que el no fue más que un aburrido paseo, aunque de verdad no haya venido a Nueva York con la intención de vender su arte, no piensa que sea bueno después de todo.

Escucha como el hombre respira hondo, como inhala y exhala, todo tan rápido que parece que le está dando un ataque cardiaco. Si el sujeto hubiera sido amable con él, quizás lo habría tomado en cuenta, pero todo lo que Fred Bostick quiere hacer en la vida, es dinero.

— No sabía que aspiraba tan alto. – dice, palabras lentas, furia comedida. — ¿ya aspira a los museos de Nueva York?

— No aspiro a nada, ellos llamaron. – miente, no debería hacerlo, pero la forma en la que el sujeto lo dice, como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo, como si quisiera quedarse toda la vida en Newark, joder, que no sabe porque la eligió, debió venirse directo a Nueva York y morirse de una sobredosis o lo que sea.

— Oh, ya veo.

— ¿Por qué llama a estas horas de la noche? – le espeta, apretando el celular con rabia entre las manos, reconoce ese tono en la voz de su padre, de su madre, de sus hermanos, de el mismo, y no le gusta como suena.

— Quería ofrecerle un espacio en el museo, desafortunadamente, sufrimos un incendio y perdimos obras valiosas de artistas que homenajeaban a Vincent Van Gogh, y como usted está en nuestra lista de emergencia, pues le llamaba para invitarle a realizar otra exposición en el museo, pero, por supuesto, es un sujeto tan ocupado que estoy seguro no tendrá tiempo.

Para ser un sujeto con problemas es bastante odioso.

— Lo tomare, todo sea por Van Gogh. – solo para dejarlo claro.

— Bien.  


  


**Museo de Newark, NJ  
**  
Febrero. 2013  


  
Estando en el Museo, Steve recibe una terrible noticia, una noticia que le duele en el alma, y se ve forzado a meterse en la ducha fría. Con la cabeza apoyada en las baldosas heladas y los ojos cerrados. Muchas pinturas se quemaron, las de cera derretidas, las de Oleo las primeras en encenderse, las acuarelas esparcidas en cenizas por su ligero material, los marcos chamuscados, toda la región norte del museo encendida por un cigarrillo.

— Que desperdicio.

Lo increíble es que eso es lo que lo impulsa a aparecerse en el museo esa tarde, ayudar a consolar a los artistas, a los que le ofrece un trato caritativo de exposición en la Feria de Nuevos Pinturas en Nueva York, limpia marcos ennegrecidos, valora daños, le saca mucho dinero a Bostick en pro de los artistas, actuando como un abogado experto en Obras de Arte, ayudando donde puede poner las manos, seguro de que esto es mejor que visitar el puerto o comer pasteles en la pastelería Carlo.

— Estoy sorprendido. – Bostick suena así cuando, sin aliento, se acerca a Steve, que acaba de terminar una conversación y hace las anotaciones pertinentes en su agenda, su bolígrafo de doscientos dólares cepillando la hoja con fuerte, con su letra desgarbada, nada elegante, garabatos solo legibles para sus expertos ojos, acostumbrados a su poca clase, que le permite escribir con rapidez.  
— ¿De qué, señor Bostick? – los ojos apenas se levantan a ver al sujeto frente a él, que ahora entorna los ojos.

— De usted. Pensé que no le importaba la obra. – susurra, metiendo un dedo entre su corbata y aflojándola, el calor es insoportable.  
En el incendio, los cables que conectaban los interruptores, tanto de la luz como del aire acondicionado, están totalmente chamuscados, y siendo reemplazados con inmediatez para que estén listos para la feria del sábado, por lo que el calor en el lugar es insoportable, pese a que están en mitad de febrero en Newark. Quizás es un recuerdo del incendio que hubo el día anterior.

— Me importan los cuadros que se perdieron por negligencia. En especial cuando el tema es Van Gogh, quien merece un reconocimiento mucho mejor que esto… en especial en su semana. – murmuro, tan bajo que el sujeto no le escucho, acercándose para hacerlo, pero Steve lo evito, comenzando a caminar, guardando su agenda en su gabardina azul, sus ojos fijándose en los destrozos en el museo y en las pocas pinturas intactas.

Un milagro verdadero que algo se hubiera salvado.

Una pena enorme lo embargo cuando se acerco a una chiquilla de no mas de doce años que se abrazaba a su madre, el se arrodillo frente a ella, los ojos azules enfrentándose a unos ojos grises decorados en rojo.

— Hey, pequeña. – saludo con voz suave, observando como la niña, tirada en el suelo le miraba. – debes ser Sandy, ¿cierto? – ella asintió, viendo a su madre y luego a Steve.

— Soy Steve McGarret, y trabajo para el museo de Nueva York.

**Newark, NJ  
Febrero, 2013**

  
Regresar a Newark les toma dos horas y media, el trafico para salir de Nueva York es terrible, y la verdad es que caminar hasta el apartamento no es nada bonito, puesto que no consiguen un taxi, por mas que peleen con conductores desmedidos, el trafico esta estancando en el centro, y deben caminar quince cuadras hasta llegar por fin a casa, cansados, destruidos, con ganas de dormir hasta el año siguiente.

Se deciden a dormir, y a ocuparse del resto la semana siguiente, o al menos eso se dicen antes de caer sobre sus respectivas camas, Daniel ni siquiera sintiendo deseos de cambiarse de ropas, solo dejándose caer en la cama y soñando con cielos azules estrellados, y torres dobladas, y de ojos que le observan hasta el alma, haciéndole sentir excepcional.

A la mañana siguiente, Daniel se despierta de golpe, tarda en reconocer la vieja habitación oscura, llena del olor penetrante de la pintura de caucho en la que ha estado trabajando, algo picante a los ojos. La lengua la tiene pastosa y le cuesta cepillarse porque la mandíbula se le ha quedado fuera de lugar. Culpa a Nueva York por todos sus problemas esa mañana.

Cuando esta humano de nuevo, se prepara un desayuno simple, apartando pinturas que cocina para crear una mejor mezcla de color, y cánulas con sustancias radioactivas, según Kohno. Cuando logra desocupar la cocina, se dirige a la nevera, consiguiendo tarros llenos de acuarelas congeladas, creadas por el mismo. Frunce el ceño, lo único comestible en esa nevera era un sándwich de jamón, al que le ha caído un tarro de pigmento rojo.

Le duele el estomago.

Aun le quedan 50 dólares en la cartera, por lo que compra un pastelillo y un café, doce dólares, 38 para gastar y una semana para que logre conseguir algo de dinero del banco. Cuando esta regresando al apartamento, caminando por la calle estrecha en bermudas y en una camiseta con el Demonio de Jersey en ella, solo lleva sandalias y siente algo de frio. Recuerda su compromiso con el museo, y le da pereza ir, pero se decide a hacerlo después de desayunar, llevando una lista de sus cuadros.

El Museo esta cerrado pero el auto de Bostick está en el estacionamiento, así que se acerca a la puerta trasera, entrando con permiso del guardia de seguridad. Bostick esta adentro, sentando detrás de su escritorio con un Veermer renovado en sus manos, seguramente el cuadro más caro que ha tenido.

— Bostick.

— Daniel Williams, bienvenido de vuelta a Jersey. – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa, sus manos acariciando el marco con dedos débiles. – listo para dejar en mis manos…

— No, la verdad solo te traía la lista de los cuadros que expondré, no soy tan idiota como para confiar en alguien que la jodio una vez…  
\- Daniel se encoge de hombros y tira la lista en la mesa. – nunca me gusto este museo, tu lista de invitados no es nada… bueno, digamos que aunque no sea el mejor ni por asomo, tus fiestas apestan. – es tan sincero cuando lo dice, sus ojos fijos en el sujeto sentado, ni siquiera nota al hombre detrás suyo, apoyado contra la pared, con los anteojos sobre su nariz.

— ¿D—Disculpa?

— Si, lo que escuchaste, no me agradas, debí haber presentado mis primeros cuadros en chinatown antes que aquí… ese lugar es más elegante que esto. Pero voy a hacer esto por Van Gogh, Nueva York me enseño cosas, cosas que tu nunca tendrás.

Nueva York fue cuatro viajes al museo y siete bares en una noche, además de una habitación de hotel estrecha y el olor a café, cerveza y sexo del baño del terminal. Mas que un viaje sobre el descubrimiento personal, pero un pastelillo hace posible que cualquiera termine sacando todo lo que se tiene dentro, mas cuando es de moras con queso crema.

También, mentir es bueno.

Bostick boquea como un pez, Daniel sonríe, satisfecho.  


  


**Museo de Newark, NJ.  
**  
Febrero, 2013  


En la noche del evento, nieva, tornando las calles blancas y resbaladizas, peligrosas a decir verdad. Sale del apartamento con Kohno del brazo, ambos envueltos en abrigos, ella con una bufanda blanca que contrata perfecta con su tez morena, autóctona de Hawaii. Hablan poco en su camino al Museo, sintiendo como los dedos se le congelan dentro de los guantes de lana. Chin se ha ido a la tienda de antigüedades del resto de su familia, y ha decidido no acompañarlos, de cualquier forma, sus obras de arte estarán expuestas por el resto de esta y la semana siguiente.

El museo está completamente brillante e iluminado, la decoración es bastante sencilla, pero hermosa, con fondos azules y naranjas, los favoritos de Daniel, una hermosa combinación de luz y oscuridad en algunas esquinas, con bombillos fríos alumbrando cada cuadro.  
En la primera fila un niño de unos siete años habla con un grupo de personas que escuchan atentas, cuadros hechos a base de acuarela, mas adelante están los suyos, para nada malos, pero no los mejores, una vez más, con el pensamiento se le ponen las mejillas rojas, o quizás sea producto del helado clima, que adentro se siente cálido.

— Bueno, te dejo aquí, voy a dar un vistazo. – Kohno se despide con un movimiento de su mano, y se va dando saltos entre la gente, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Queda a merced de los turistas, que preguntan, y preguntan, y el trata por todos los medios defenderse, con las manos temblorosas y congeladas, los ojos pasando por caras desconocidas que a medida que pasa la noche se van haciendo mas y mas borrosas, habla tanto y bebe tan poco que ya a los últimos solo les sonríe, frotándose los ojos, cansado.

Los ojos se le pierden entre la gente cuando Kohno aparece con un batido de algo y se lo da, empujándolo a caminar por el resto de la galería, hay mucha más gente que la primera vez que expuso algo, y es gente de todas las edades, enclaustrada en largos abrigos que los resguardan del frio.

— Ve, conoce. – escucha que Kohno dice, en algún lugar muy lejano tras él.

Se ha quedado prendado perdido de una espalda que hubiese olvidado de no haber sido porque causo una impresión en el. El azul de esos ojos, ya no escondidos detrás de ningún cristal, ahora le ven conociéndole entre una multitud amplia, viéndole a él, entre todas las personas, haciéndole desear no haber escogido ese camino, pero cuales son las probabilidades de evadir a un sujeto tan alto como él, con lentes cuadrados de cristal transparente sobre la cabeza, una camisa apretada que deja a la vista tatuajes que no vio la primera vez, pantalones jeans, un aire demasiado preocupado para alguien que parecía haber tenido una estaca en el culo la primera vez que le vio.

“No mires, Daniel.” Se dice, bajando la mirada a sus pies, el batido congelándole los dedos. “No mires, pretende que no lo viste, escóndete, huye…”

— Daniel Williams.

“Mierda.”

— H—Hola. – “Doble mierda…” — ¿también viniste a ver la exposición?

— Si, es bastante bonita… no me lo esperaba. – se encoge de hombros. — ¿pensé que estabas en Nueva York?

— Pensaste mal. Soy un expositor. – no puede decir nada mas, sintiendo un extraño escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda mientras ve como el sujeto tiene músculos mas grandes que los suyos. – solo un expositor.

— ¿En serio? Que coincidencia, yo trabajo para el museo de Nueva York. – los ojos de Daniel suben de inmediato, enfrentándose a los azules que ahora están ocultos de nuevo tras la capa cristalina de los lentes que con el reflejo de la luz no dejan verlos. — ¿Sorprendido?

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

— No realmente, — Steve, ¿era Steve, no?, le toma del brazo, fuerte, firme, con dedos que nunca ha sentido antes y que a través de la ropa les quema, sus ojos se encuentran momentáneamente, antes de que palabras broten de la boca del sujeto. – vamos a tu exposición.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo cara de estúpido?

Steve sonríe, sonríe y luego ríe, meneando la cabeza.

— Seguramente eres el único redneck que me ha dicho eso. No deberías decir algo como: “¡Wow!, ¿en serio?” – no sabe bien porque, pero el alto solo pudo imitar una voz chillona que le hizo rodar los ojos.

— Me da curiosidad, ¿Por qué aquí y no en Nueva York? La exposición allá era mucho más…

— Cualquier exposición de Van Gogh es importante.

— Ahora, ¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿Eres un…?

Se detuvo, porque McGarret lo hizo frente a él, enfrentado sus cuerpos. Le mareo como de rápido se movió, como sus ojos se encontraron bajo la luz fría de una de las bombillas sobre ellos, como un muérdago hecho de luz, el solo pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse.

— Yo magnifico a Van Gogh. Magnifico su legado. No entiendo que puedas entender eso. – lo dijo con tanta pasión, y a través de dientes apretados, que pareciera que se hubiera enfadado con el por semejante tontería.

— Iba a decir un coleccionista, no hay porque enfadarse, en serio, ¿en que estas? ¿Drogas, alcohol o es que te vuelas rápido con champan? – se burlo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. – cálmate, hombre, no iba a insultar al sujeto, no cuando he hecho cuadros en su honor, buscando aprender de él haciendo arte nueva… no simplemente imitando sus cuadros. – tenía un punto, y supo que Steve lo noto, calmando su expresión enfadad de antes. — ¿ves? Soy de los buenos, además, no estás solo, toda esta gente admira al pintor, quizás no mas de lo que tu lo hagas... pero todos hemos pasado por los mismo párrafos de libros, todos hemos admirado la fortaleza de su arte, su entereza, sus ganas de pintar…

\- Lo sé, las texturas lo son todo, ¿cierto? – le corta, y ve como la sonrisa en Daniel se ensancha.

\- Bueno, sus texturas eran geniales y lograba efectos con la pintura que nadie en su época pudo evocar. Pero lo mejor… lo que me hizo enamorarme de él, fue la facilidad con la que cambiaba de sentir.

La voz de Daniel desapareció, se desvaneció en los labios ajenos. Sus ojos se abrieron grande, las manos se le pasmaron a los lados del cuerpo, el batido que aun sostenía derramándose entre sus dedos, por un momento se asusto de que estuviera alucinando, pero no, el borroso rostro, demasiado cerca, era real, los labios sobre los suyos, eran jodidamente reales, el beso, inminente.

Espera, ¿Qué?

Se separo bruscamente, sus ojos buscando los ojos del sujeto que ahora tenía la boca entreabierta, una mirada de terror en sus ojos azules, oscurecidos con algo de lujuria que se va desvaneciendo.

— Eso… bueno… wow… — Daniel rio nerviosamente, antes de huir sin dirección definida.

[ **Siguiente** ](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/135502.html)


	3. Variedad

  


  
**** ****

****** VARIEDAD ** ** **

******** ** **

**** “Calidad o estado de tener diferentes formas o tipos.” ** **

  
****Newark, NJ  
Marzo, 2013** **   


Es marzo, aun hace frio, no recuerda que significa marzo, pero cuando ve la fecha en su calendario, mientras se pasea con su bata de dormir abierta y unos bóxers de franjas rojas, se acerca a la biblioteca que le ha comprado la semana pasada, para proteger los libros de la pintura. Se deja caer contra la pared, admirando el trabajo que ha hecho en las últimas semanas, la casa ahora se ve mas limpia, se puede respirar.

La ha comprado con la venta de sus cuadros, ¿Quién lo diría? Ciertamente no su familia, a la cual no ha llamado en mucho tiempo. Frente a donde se dejo caer, puede ver un espacio amplio, pintado de rojo sangre, con franjas blancas que apuntan en todas direcciones, la sala de estar es, y es hermosa, solo hace falta que los muebles se acaben de secar al sol de la pintura, y estarán listos para montarse dentro, decorar una sala minimalista que aliviara la presión de lo que es su cuarto de pintura, que ocupa todo el segundo piso.

La casa aun esta en el barrio chino, solo que en la zona residencial y no en la comercial como estaba antes, lo diferente y único de esta casa es el patio, rodeado de una cerca de madera alta que impide que el ruido de la calle se cole, y con grama verde y un estanque vacio, piensa llenarlo en algún momento de los siguientes seis meses que le queda por acabar de pagarla.

Kohno se ha mudado con el, provisional, ella dice, pero el sabe que ella misma necesita mas espacio del que Chin le permite, espacio para ser mujer, y la verdad es que Daniel sabe darle ese espacio, para algo debía servirle su matrimonio anterior, ¿no? Al menos aquí, Kohno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera mientras eso la mantuviera alejada de su cuarto de pintura.

— ¿Desde cuando te gustan las esculturas?

Pero aparentemente, ella necesita que le pongan reglas, lo que no va con el, así que la chica se seguirá colando en segundo piso para ver en lo que el esta trabajando. Nunca le han gustado las esculturas como expresión del arte, pero esta escultura no es una expresión de arte, sino algo que quiere sacarse de la cabeza. La figura de ese hombre que le robo un beso.

Es oscura, mármol pintado de negro con brochazos rabiosos hace dos noches, es muy personal. Muy, muy personal, y la ha cubierto muy bien para que cualquiera que entrara allí no la viera. Incluida Kohno, quien es aparentemente, una violadora máxima de lo que el define como espacio personal, y parte de su espacio personal incluye ese rincón donde la estatua, una figura encapuchada, misteriosa, se esconde.

— No debes hurgar en mis cosas, por favor. – lo dice con un nivel de irritación que choca con su nivel de vergüenza, al menos no había decidido usar la cara del sujeto saliendo del pecho de la estatua como lo había pensado originalmente. – solo… mantente alejada de mi cuarto de pintura, busca un hobby que no sea hurgar entre mis cosas.

— Ya, ya, no hace falta enfadarse, — se nota que se muere por preguntar que quiso decir el con esa estatua, que significa, y principalmente, ¿Quién es?

— No voy a decirte que o quien es. – le advierte, tomando de su chocolate caliente, mientras piensa en como seria el estanque seco lleno de carpas japonesas, le gusta esa idea, así que hace nota mental de dedicarse completamente al estanque la semana entrante.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Kohno caminar, derrotada, a la salida de la casa, es Miércoles, así que debería haber una que otra carta de cuentas por pagar en la puerta.

— ¡Tienes correo! – ella grita, y es su emoción la que le da la idea de que algo bueno esta por pasarles a ambos. Viene corriendo con la carta en la mano y se sienta a su lado, despejando el suelo de su agenda y abriendo la carta.  
— ¿Para mi? – pregunta lentamente, antes de arrancarle la carta de las manos y abrirla el mismo, no espera, sinceramente que sea lo que es. Una invitación impresa del museo de Nueva York. — ¿Qué es esto?

Es una invitación, una invitación.

La mira fijamente mientras piensa en porque diablos el recibiría algo así, la única persona con la que hablo relacionada al museo fue ese sujeto que le robo un beso mientras el le daba uno de sus emocionados discursos. En serio, no esperaba que el sujeto… oh, si, allí esta, la firma de McGarret al final del documento. Que emocionante.

Para Kohno sí que es emocionante.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Le sorprende que una persona que vive en Jersey, a pocos kilómetros de Nueva York le emocione irse a esa ciudad, cuando debería estar más que acostumbrada a hacerlo cualquier día de la semana, si es que de verdad le excita tanto la reina de las ciudades. Para el es solo otro viaje, y ni tanto. Aun no asimila muy bien la invitación y quien se la ha hecho, muchas preguntan pasan por su mente mientras ve a Kohno danzar por la sala, ¿este Steve estará pidiendo disculpas por el beso? Vamos, tampoco fue para tanto, el mismo esta claro que el fue el cobarde, quien corrió primero, quien huyo dejando una estela detrás, saliendo del museo a toda marcha, olvidando su abrigo, gastando el resto de los dólares en un nuevo de camino a casa y un chocolate caliente. Fue el quien no miro atrás, quien no miro la expresión consternada en McGarret, no se dio cuenta como le avergonzaba frente a los otros artistas, o como todo el mundo notaba su huida y centraba su atención en su exposición.

No, y no le sorprende que no haya notado nada de eso. Considerando que antes, mucho antes, había sido un cobarde, lo entiende. A veces piensa que el único momento en el que ha sido valiente, fue cuando le dijo a su esposa lo que era, a su familia, a esos amigos que decían ser sus mejores compañeros de vida y los cuales más nunca llamaron. ¿O acaso fue el quien corto todo contacto? Eso también podría ser, pero en su forma de ver las cosas, no era su culpa.

Vamos, el les había dicho que era gay en una especie de reunión familiar, había avergonzado a todo el mundo, y se había sentido bien. Puede que después viniera la depresión, la ansiedad, las ganas de tomar un fuego artificial y sencillamente encenderlo en su mano para poder explotar y acabar con el sufrimiento del existir o el no hacerlo.

Pensó en todo eso mientras la morena hablaba de planes de viaje, mientras llamaba a Chin y decidía sin el que iban a hacer, puede que aún no hubiera asimilado la noticia, pero ella ni loca dejaba que el tomara las decisiones. Ella era la representante, y esto, Nueva York, era bueno para su carrera.

Al menos, dos días después, tiene la decencia de ponerse a empacar sus cosas, su cuaderno de bosquejos, el de poemas, su agenda que usa para números telefónicos que nunca va a recordar y para direcciones de hoteles baratos, toma su bíper y su bolsa de lápices de todos los tamaños de grafitos posibles. Empaca poca ropa, sabiendo que solo serán unos días, y luego comienza el duro proceso de contactar con el museo, de empacar los cuadros, de gastar el poco dinero que tiene, de ver como la cuenta se le vacía con cada caja. Al menos Chin paga los boletos de autobús.

Nueva York sigue exactamente igual cuando llegan, una ciudad con demasiadas luces y carteristas; se aferra a su mochila, con fuerza, y comienza a caminar a buscar un taxi, que, como en las películas, es un coñazo de conseguir pese a que hay al menos treinta por avenida. Paga más de lo que debería y se queja más de lo que cualquiera esperaba.

No llegan directo al hotel de poca monta, sino al museo, estúpido, museo.

Es tan elegante como lo recuerda, y Kohno aprecia el silencio luego de dos horas y media seguidas de quejas, desde que salieron del terminal hasta que se bajaron del taxi, y la visión del museo, con una pancarta de la exposición de pintores nobles reluciendo en la oscuridad.

— Parece pintada por un niño. – murmura, avanzando, persiguiendo a la morena que corre por las interminables escaleras de entrada, hay mucha gente, de toda clase, niños que juegan con las hojas secas, padres que suspiran frustrados y tratan de seguirle el ritmo. También hay señoronas que se quejan de la falta de escaleras mecánicas, y sujetos de porte extraño que esta muy seguro son o pintores o críticos de arte.

Dentro el aire es fresco, muchos cuadros y esculturas vistosas a la vista. Es fascinante como se puede reunir tanto en un solo lugar, y cuan de fascinante es mirar, solo mirar, no hace falta tener ojos especiales para saber que se esta formando parte de un momento especial.

  
  
**Nueva York, NY  
Marzo, 2013**   


  
Steve no estaría de acuerdo en dejar pasar a nadie que no sepa lo que admira al lugar. Pero el no es quien pone las políticas en el museo, y las leyes nunca han sido lo suyo, así que se conforma con ver con el ceño fruncido a cada padre que deja que su hijo pise las líneas rojas que marcan los limites de cercanía con el arte que el mismo se encargo de recolectar. Le gustaría poder alzar la voz entre el rumor molesto y zumbante que producen tantas personas juntas, pero se limita a ver, a ver, y esperar.

¿Qué a quien espera? Pues al sujeto que le dejo plantado como una semilla al suelo luego de que el intentara besarlo, intentar no, Steve, besar, besar, lo besaste. La voz de Cath no es nada agradable en su cabeza, pero no le culpa, ella solo hace su trabajo, este o no dentro de su cabeza, aunque dentro de su cabeza lo haga gratis. Se ríe, solo, allí en medio de gente que puede bien estarle viendo como no; si Cath lo viera ahora pensaría que ha perdido el juicio.

Seguramente si, pero a nadie a su alrededor le importa.

Vuelve a concentrarse en pensar en el rubio, sentando frente a su arte, honestamente hablando, no son los cuadros que el hubiera enviado, pero solo el artista conoce los motivos y las consecuencias de su arte y en su arte, y el es de los pocos que respeta eso con cada fibra de su ser. Eso no quiere decir que no tenga una opinión personal, y que esta opinión sea, a su juicio no muy sano, poco imparcial cuando se trata de alguien que le intriga.

Daniel Williams se ha convertido en su persona favorita luego de que le hubiera largado aquel discurso sobre ser fan del arte y todo eso que salió de sus labios mientras el trataba por todos los medios dejar de pensar el mismo y enfocarse en algo que consideraba importante. Puede que una de sus cualidades humanas fuera la empatía, pero este sujeto no le producía empatía, sino algo diferente, algo mas fuerte, algo que le impulsaba a actuar sin ver señales, o mas bien, viéndolas donde no debería. En este caso, en palabras.

Quizás fue el ruego de su voz estruendosa lo que le llevo a besarlo, a posar sus manos en sus antebrazos y sus labios sobre los ajenos, el beso más incomodo de la historia, mas extraño. También el único que ha logrado dejarle avergonzado frente a todo un público, con ganas de encender un ventilador giratorio y que de una vez por todas, este le vuele la cabeza.

\- ¿En que piensas tanto? ¿Ventiladores? – Catherine con copas demás no es nada placentero, pero si es gracioso, si es el alguna vez va a conseguir algo gracioso en su vida, eso es Catherine, dando tumbos elegantes, colgándose de su brazo en lugar de el de su esposo, uniendo sus caderas, susurrándole al oído, y tal y como acaba de hacer, bromear, burlarse, jactarse, de sus fobias.

\- No hay forma elegante de decirte lo que quiero ahora mismo. – esa es su forma de insultarla, sosteniéndola firme para no verla irse al suelo. Puede que sea la mujer con mas clase que haya conocido, pero eso no impide que el licor la ponga como un tuba zumbante.

\- ¿Sexo? ¿Con Daniel Williams? No necesitas decírmelo, lo he sabido siempre. Bueno, no siempre… ya sabes, todo eso del beso, la vergüenza subsecuente… es como una reacción fuerte a tu deseo por el, quizás para ti haya sido fugaz, una conexión frugal, ligera, pero eso es solo porque eres sobrio.

\- Tu eres la sobria, ¿Cómo puedes mantener ese semblante cuando estas tan…?

\- Pretendo. – sus hombros delgados se encogen, sea de frio o por sus palabras, el la abraza, arropando con s brazo sus hombros desnudos, dejados al descubierto por un elegante vestido negro que le ha visto muchas veces puesto, en diferentes galas de arte. – no estoy casada. – ella dice, bueno, no lo esta, pero parece que lo estuviera, su pareja, Victor no parece celarla mucho tampoco, pese a ser un hombre posesivo con sus cosas.

\- Divorciarte, y puedes escaparte con Freddie. – lo dice sin pensar, ganándose una mirada graciosa de Cath. – bromeaba.

\- Si, y eso es lo más extraño que ha pasado esta noche. – Rollins lo dice, frunciendo el ceño. – si que esta afectándote toda esta espera, ¿Qué piensas que pasara cuando le veas?

\- Huir.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, y creo que voy a hacerlo ahora.

Porque allí esta, con una pinta decente, nada redneck, más bien delicada, frágil, con un traje blanco y negro, luciendo como un muñeco de torta perfecto, sonriendo suavemente, es elegante, no parece nativo de Jersey, o al menos eso le hace pensar, considerando el concepto que él tiene de cualquier persona que no provenga de a)Nueva York, b)Boston, c)Virginia; al menos en el territorio estadounidense. Aun teniéndolo de frente, es incapaz de enfrentarse al hecho de que aun no sabe por qué diablos lo ha besado, ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, fue algo de momento, tantas cosas juntas, el dolor de estomago que sintió al verlo reprendiéndolo, ¿fue una forma de callarlo? ¿Estaba ebrio?

Supone que la única forma de saberlo es intentándolo de nuevo. Y este ambiente le da una valentía que no conocía, es Nueva York, es el museo donde lleva trabajando muchos años de su vida, son las caras que ve en cada beneficencia del museo, que ve en cada fiesta, es familiar, no es cansino, la gente no lo es cuando la conoces y sabes que esperar de ellos, es decepcionante, pero no cansino.

Daniel le mira cuando se aproxima, y el, en su euforia por acercarse, olvida que lleva una mujer hermosísima colgada del brazo, hablando de todo un poco, sin fijarse en la meta que lleva ya fija Steve McGarret. Puede que él no se dé cuenta, pero Daniel Williams no es ningún estúpido, es todo lo contrario, un sujeto muy perceptivo, con años de experiencia en tratar con gente la cual no le importa un comino pero debe fingir que si, y por eso hace esa mueca, entre una sonrisa forzada y un amago con la boca que indica que todo lo que quiere es salir corriendo de allí y no mirar atrás.

¿Ahora quien es el que está acorralado en el sitio?

\- Señor Williams. – un tono neutral, ninguna emoción notable en el. Cath se atraganta en sus palabras, y sus ojos animosos se fijan en el rubio bajito, provocando esa mueca en ella, de diversión sempiterna.

\- Ouch. – susurra al oído de Steve, demasiado cerca para ella, pero el está perdido, la euforia apoderándose de el.

\- Señor McGarret, señorita. – Daniel les saluda y pasa de largo, tomando una copa de Champaign de una bandeja perdida y huyendo de nuevo.

Oh no, Steve necesita respuestas, y va a obtenerlas. Una lástima que el sedentarismo el último mes le haga tan mal como para perderle de vista gracias a esos diminutos, pero extremadamente escurridizos pies, que huyen de el por segunda vez.  


  
Es sorprendente que logre escaparse de McGarret, y de que su señorita le encuentre tan rápido, es como un detective, y tiene que darle el crédito de que ella si tenga la sabiduría de encontrarle rodeado de dulces internacionales en el buffet, le toca el hombro delicadamente, y le mira con una sonrisa dulce, oh, el sabe lo que hace, regalándole esa falsa sensación de seguridad, que, aunque no lo crea, se siente realmente genuina.

\- Soy Catherine Rollins, no le has dado tiempo a Steve de que nos presentara. Soy su psicóloga, y me gusta pensar que soy su mejor amiga también, pero ya debes conocer algo de él para saber que considerarte algo suyo es difícil, en especial cuando es el ser mas abstraído del mundo que me ha tocado tratar. – habla, habla demasiado, le marea, su voz demasiado suave, tierna como la de una niña que apenas está en la primaria, hace muchos gestos con la boca y se ríe un montón. Es genuina, y está un poco ebria también.

\- Solo su psicóloga. – el repite, captando el significado de lo que ella le dice. Bueno, mierda. Steve le ha contado lo del beso, y seguramente esta mujer se piense… - ¿me estás diciendo que…?

\- Que probablemente el vomite todo su estomago en el inodoro más cercano, ahora que has huido de nuevo, y le has dejado con bastantes dudas en su extraña cabeza. – ella se ríe de nuevo, esta vez tambaleándose un poco. – ve. Le encontraras en el baño, eso te lo aseguro.

Con un guiño de sus ojos oscuros, la señorita se retira, más derecha de lo que la ha visto antes, buscando a su esposo porque ya es más que hora para que se marche a casa y duerma bien hasta el día siguiente. A Daniel mismo le sorprende que la mujer no le haya dado tiempo de explicarse, como si supiera exactamente que iba a decir.

\- No me interesa. – susurra en voz baja, y se sienta cerca del baño de hombres, observando cómo van y vienen sujetos bien vestidos, saliendo siempre con una risotada del baño, murmurando entre ellos como mujeres. ¿Acaso ella tenía razón? ¿Conseguiría a Steve McGarret allí? ¿Ahogado en su propio vomito? No debería importarle, no debería.

Pero así como Steve posee dudas, el también las tiene. Empezando por su búsqueda del porque le ha besado, así de sopetón. Como si él fuera un muñeco, solo un beso en los labios, dejándole mudo, o más bien, sin saber que decir a continuación.

Opta por acabar esto de una vez, y se pone de pie para acercarse al baño, entrando cuando un grupo de caballeros mayores salen de allí cuchicheando algo sobre drogas. Dentro lo único que no encaja con la decoración de mármol negro, es el sujeto de pie, en el centro del baño, con la cabeza alzada, y los ojos fijos en el espacio que ocupa el ventilador giratorio sobre él.

Sería muy gracioso y le haría pensar en drogas, sino fuera porque el sujeto no es otro que Steve McGarret, lo que es una escena curiosa que le hace levantar unas de sus cejas mientras se detiene en el rellano de la puerta. Sin saber que se supone que debe de pensar sobre el hombre cuya boca entreabierta murmura palabras suaves que no escucha desde donde está. La cautela se nota en sus pasos, mientras se acerca valientemente a la más que extraña escena. No tiene efecto en McGarret cuanto se acerque, el sujeto no le ve, no baja la mirada o la desvía, sigue fijo en lo que sea que haga, un ventilador no puede ser así de interesante, ¿o sí?

Se ha puesto pálido, muy pálido, en comparación a como lo ha visto hace minutos fuera del baño, cuando tenía a Catherine Rollins colgada del brazo. ¿Es esto alguna estrategia para algo? No, definitivamente no lo es, y lo comprueba cuando le ve tambalearse y por poco irse al suelo.

\- Hey, hey, hey… - exclama, tomándolo del brazo para impedir que se vaya de bruces contra el suelo. - … ¿Steve? ¿Hombre, estas allí? ¿Estás escuchando?

No, parece que no escucha nada. Así que, como medida desesperada, le cubre los ojos con la mano, evitando que mire más hacia arriba, porque eso solo esta irritando sus perfectas iris azules. Puede sentir el cuerpo tembloroso pegarse al suyo y no le queda más que sacarlo de allí, lo mas disimulado que puede.- Aire… - eso le escucha musitar en voz baja, y suena tan roto, tan asustado que no parece el mismo sujeto que conoció brevemente en el Museo de Newark.

\- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Steve McGarret? – sisea, cargando con su peso tambaleante hacia afuera del museo, rechazando la ayuda de cualquier empleado o persona que se le atraviesa en el camino, porque allí todo el mundo parece conocer al sujeto que carga como una mula, y sabe que no debería hacer esto, joder, sabe que debería entregarlo en manos conocidas, pero por alguna razón, no lo hace. – necesito respuestas tanto como tú. – suelta, enfadado. – pero tenias que ir, y enfermarte, seguramente de toda tu personalidad mortalmente frívola con la sociedad. – sigue murmurando, tan bajo que solo le escucha Steve porque está a su lado y no puede cubrirse los oídos aunque la cabeza este por reventarle. - ¿te importaría explicarte?

Están afuera por fin, pero aun Daniel le sostiene porque puede ver como las piernas le tiemblan como si fueran de gelatina, lo que no es bueno, si se desmaya sí que le dejara allí tendido para que le roben y asalten todo lo que quieran. Se lo merece.

\- Te lo mereces. – susurra, suspirando cuando ve como los ojos de Steve intentan enfocarse.

Steve no se explica, no puede, la cabeza va a estallarle en mil pedazos si no la apoya en algo mullido, algo que se parezca a su almohada y a sus cojines en su apartamento, pero no haya una forma de decir las palabras, de pedirle a este completo extraño que conoció en el terminal y que luego vio en la presentación a Van Gogh hecha por el museo de Newark, que vive en el Sandoran Street 48, en el Mulliard Building, un rascacielos diseñado para oficinistas de mal gusto, pero que con la destrucción de las torres se convirtió en un lugar de encuentro para los ricos y famosos de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Daniel no tiene ni puta idea de que significan sus jadeos e intentos de palabras, que le suenan a una mezcla muy mala de griego y ruso, indeletreable, indescifrable, absurda.

Es inútil, se da cuenta cuando Steve cierra los ojos y se apoya más en la piedra con forma de león en la que Daniel lo apoyado. Si pudiera, se fijaría que el cielo es un hermoso paisaje en el que fijar la vista, y que el frio de la ciudad es cómodo, y que el ruido de los autos no llega allí con tanta intensidad, oh, como quisiera fijarse en eso y no en el desastre de hombre, del cual aun no está muy seguro que le ha pasado.

\- Bien, no me dejas opción… - no quiere cargar con un cadáver, pero tampoco con la culpa de haberlo dejado allí, además, sigue pensando en que ese sujeto le debe explicaciones y que no se cansara hasta que las tenga, porque joder, debe haber alguna explicación sensata para que le besara así como así, es que acaso el había estado mandando señales equivocadas. No sería la primera, la verdad.  
Muchas veces, mientras estuvo casado, logro conquistar unos cuantos sujetos, pero su miedo a actuar le impidieron hacer algo al respecto, mas cuando descubrió lo placentero que era tener una esposa, una casa, y una familia que solo esperaba y quería lo mejor para ti.

\- Te llevare, pero solo porque me das una lástima que no te la crees.

El taxi que logran conseguir le cobra mucho más de lo que espera, y el no tiene mucho dinero, así que acaba revisando los bolsillos de Steve y consiguiéndose con una cantidad espeluznante de dinero en ellos, en serio, ¿Qué pasaría con el si alguien le asaltaba todo ese dinero porque él lo había dejado tirado frente al museo? Mas le valía llevarlo perfectamente a casa, y luego achacarle lo del taxi.  
Steve esta tan mareado que no es de extrañar que se duerma en él su hombro, sin intentar decir nada mas, solo rindiéndose al hecho de que ese rubio puede hacer lo que quiera con él.

En el hotel no hacen preguntas incomodas cuando Daniel arriba con su compañero colgando de su hombro, mas dormido que despierto, si hasta tiene que cargarlo cuando salen del ascensor en el piso siete que es donde se encuentra su habitación; Steve esta rendido y se cae cada dos pasos. El camino a la habitación es largo, y extenuante con el peso del de cabellos negros en sus brazos, da un paso a la vez, teniendo cuidado de no golpearle la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta cuando consigue abrirla.

Kohno no está aquí, la ha dejado en la fiesta, y solo lo recuerda porque hay dos camas en la habitación.

\- Bien, dormirás en mi cama, pero solo porque soy un buen samaritano. – susurra, dejándolo caer como un peso muerto sobre las sabanas, tendido en una posición incómoda. – bastante para no mezclarme contigo. – susurra, moviendo sus extremidades hasta que le ve un poco mejor, aunque siga sudando y parezca morirse de fiebre. – Pagaras por esto… - derrotado, empieza por los zapatos el proceso de desvestirlo, y mentiría vilmente si dijera que no le gusta lo que ve bajo tantas piezas de ropa.

Piel tostada, brazos trabajados, si hasta tiene cuadros en el abdomen bien definidos, es hasta absurdo que los tenga para trabajar en museo, que acaso los que trabajan allí no son unos nerds aficionados a las cosas polvorientas y viejas. Confundido, comienza una batalla que es incapaz de ganar contra las formas y trazos de los tatuajes de Steve, que arropan su cuerpo como una sabana, fijándose en ese justo allí en el pezón. Ya pensar en lo infantil que está siendo no le ayuda, porque por primera vez tiene a un hombre desnudo para el, aunque este inconsciente.

No es justo, Picasso.

Rodando los ojos, piensa en las consecuencias, y sabe que podrían ser aun peores de lo que su mente le da a pensar, pero ya que, no hay vuelta atrás, ya ha estirado su mano y la ha posado sobre el tatuaje, sobre la piel cálida que le quema las yemas de los dedos. Ha sido como escuchar la mismísima Polka estallar bajo sus dedos, y él nunca ha sido un hombre aficionado a la música, pero si su vida tuviera un soundtrack, por más absurdo que suene decirlo, la Polka sonaría en estos momentos, su canción de triunfo, porque al fin ha perdido la virginidad en los dedos.

\- Te estás volviendo loco, Danno. – se dice a si mismo, y con un estallido final de la música, se separa, cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño tras él.  


  
Duerme más que mal en el sofá.

Tiene una contractura en el cuello, y un dolor intenso en la baja espalda, no es nada agradable. Se despierta desorientado, tal y como le pasa siempre que no duerme y despierta en su cama, sintiéndose más que impotente al ser incapaz de reconocer el lugar a primera vista. No le queda mas opción que volver a cerrar los ojos y esperar, esperar a que recuerde que ¡oh si!, está en un hotel, con un extraño durmiendo en su cama.

Es aun peor cuando los recuerdos vuelven, es como un golpe de inspiración, solo que este duele. Sus ojos se abren para afrontar la bella bronceada que ha dejado en la cama, y allí esta, mas desnudo de lo que el mismo lo dejo, con la sabana enrollada en las piernas y boca abajo.

Es un ángel, piensa con diversión, poniéndose de pie para ir al lavabo a quitarse el cansancio de encima, y el malestar que le provoco dormir en un sitio tan incomodo. El agua esta fría y así es mejor, se da una ducha sin prestar atención a la manilla de agua caliente, y sale completamente fresco, pensando en que Kohno es quien tiene su mochila, y que seguramente aun la tiene, donde quiera que este, porque la cama sigue igual a como la dejo la noche anterior, y eso solo lo enfada.

\- ¿Daniel?

Sus ojos se giran al hombre en la cama, que le ve con sorpresa, antes de verse a si mismo desnudo y luego a Daniel.

\- ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿Cuándo?

\- No tuvimos sexo, cabrón. – Daniel gruñe, caminando hasta el sofá y tomando el teléfono para pedir el desayuno a la habitación, cosa que deberían darle a la de ya, porque el estomago le ruje por habérselo llenado de dulces mientras escuchaba a Catherine Rollins, la psicóloga de Steve, hablar y hablar. Cuando termina, observa que Steve se ha cubierto con la sabana hasta los hombros y le mira con atención. – no tuvimos sexo, te desmayaste y tuve que cargarte hasta aquí, eso es todo. – se levanta para irse a recostar en la cama de Kohno, que se joda, su espalda aun con la ducha le duele. – realmente no entiendo que sucedió anoche.

\- Lamento lo de anoche. – le escucha decir cuando ha cerrado los ojos para dormir una siesta corta. – nunca había hecho esto antes… solo, usualmente Cath… Cath… - parece estar recordando algo, pero en realidad esta atando cabos, su mente trabajando a marchas forzadas, alejando la somnolencia de su cuerpo. - … Cath te dijo donde encontrarme. – sus ojos azules están fijos en la reacción de Daniel, que para su sorpresa es solo un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿Y?

\- Fuiste a buscarme, ¿Por qué? Huiste cuando intente hablar contigo. – resopla como un toro contra la almohada, aun arropado hasta el cuello. – no veo razón para la que fueras tras de mi…

\- ¿Por qué me besaste en la presentación de Van Gogh?

\- Estaba ebrio.

\- Mentira. – Daniel odia las mentiras, se canso de que su vida fuera una, y no va a tolerar otra en ella. – no estabas ebrio, casi no bebiste alcohol, y puede que solo nuestros labios se hayan rozado, pero reconozco el olor de el licor tanto como el de la pasta dental, así…

\- No ese tipo de ebriedad. Estaba ebrio de fascinación, con el arte, con tus palabras. Me deje llevar… - no sabía nada de eso hasta que tuvo que responder, fue como si una brillantez iluminara su mente, haciéndole ver lo que antes no había visto, lo que antes no había podido responderse, ahora lo sabia. Le había besado porque todo su ser se había dejado llevar simplemente por el placer de sentirse correspondido en algo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- No lo se… pero significa algo, ¿cierto?

El que toquen a la puerta en esos momentos le hace hervir la sangre, quiere seguir la conversación, pero antes debe correr a ponerse decente para poder abrir la puerta, y sin querer acaba poniéndose lo primero que ve. La ropa de Steve, que le queda muy grande para su gusto. Se asoma a la puerta y deja que el camarero entre, Steve finge estar dormido, y la presencia del chico moreno pasa desapercibida, puesto que se va tan rápido como entre y deja la comida.

\- ¿Quieres? – pregunta una vez ha cerrado la puerta tras él, el tema de discusión está olvidado, el hambre ha ganado.

Se hizo mediodía más rápido de lo que ambos esperaban, y Kohno no regresaba, por lo que Daniel acabo poniéndose la misma ropa del día anterior, mientras hablaba con Steve, quien no había querido marcharse. Era extraño, el hombre no había salido mucho de la cama, seguía volviendo debajo de las sabanas luego de caminar un rato, ni siquiera le importo mucho haber perdido su celular, excusando el tema con la aclaración de que todos los números de teléfono que necesitaba los guardaba en su agenda.

Steve era una persona callada, y poco quiso explicar de la noche anterior, por lo que continuo contestando con evasivas hasta que tuvo que soltarlo todo frente a Daniel, confesándose como uno se confiesa con un cura, teniendo más miedo del que cualquiera tendría con ello. Miedo a ser juzgado.

Y Daniel se ríe, diciéndole que es lo más estúpido que ha escuchado, pero que podría llegar a ser peor, Steve no se explica cómo, pero le deja reírse, rodando los ojos cuando este sigue haciéndolo por largo rato, irrespetando completamente su persona. Al cabo de unos minutos se vuelve hasta gracioso para el, y por primera vez se burla de si mismo, de su aflicción.

\- Nadie le tiene miedo a esas cosas, en serio. – Daniel le asegura, ahora esta sentado paralelo a el, ambos en la misma cama, es un poco pequeña para que estén cómodos, pero consiguen arreglárselas, mas porque Daniel pone la cabeza al lado de los pies de Steve, mientras que sus propios pies reposan en la almohada. – conocí una vez a una persona que le temía a los payasos con esa misma saña, pero no pensé que también se pudiera dar en objetos inanimados, pensé que era… un mito. – concluye, aun riendo suavemente, su pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo con las vibraciones de su risa, la cama siguiéndole el mismo ritmo, meciendo a Steve a un estado somnoliento.

\- Es real… tan real como tu. – responde suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué comenzó a gustarte el arte? – Daniel pregunta, con curiosidad. La pregunta le viene a la mente como un bombillo que se enciende de repente, las ganas de saber intensificándose con el tiempo que tarda Steve en responder, ya que parece que medita muy bien sus palabras antes de por fin decidirse a actuar.

\- Nunca me había fascinado nada en la vida. – responde, sentándose en la cama, antes de ponerse de pie. Tiene tatuajes en su cuerpo, algo que no parece ir con su personalidad, pero que avivan la curiosidad en Williams. – estaba aburrido, eso decían mis padres cuando me decidí a tener algo en que poner mis frustraciones y liberarlas.  
\- ¿Pintaste?

\- Nunca. – replico inmediatamente. – soy un obseso de la limpieza. – con sus palabras, comienza a recolectar su ropa del suelo, el malestar se ha ido con el desayuno, y ahora que Daniel ha empezado a indagar en su vida, ha recordado todas las cosas importantes que debe hacer antes de que se haga muy tarde. – compre una pintura por casualidad, me gaste mi salario de un año en un pequeño café, la compre por capricho, y resulto que el cuadro era verdadero.

\- ¿De quien era?

\- Van Gogh.

  
\- Me fascina que sus primeros dibujos estén inspirados en los hombres y mujeres de Nuenen, son tan… rurales… y sin embargo, el logra que sean sofisticados. – Danny camina a su lado, mientras habla y habla sobre algo que a ambos les gusta, y hablar de arte es sin duda divertido con Steve, el sujeto sabe muchas cosas, y entre ellas, comparte su pasión por un pintor. Algo que Kohno tiene es que se cansa con facilidad, necesita estar siempre en movimiento, por lo que hacerle entender la falta de sentimentalismo de Vincent es imposible, más cuando la chica esta más interesada en verlo pintar y ver la televisión al mismo tiempo.

\- Carece de emoción. – Steve responde, completando la oración de Daniel en voz alta. - ¿has logrado ver todos sus cuadros?

\- Solo los expuestos en Nueva York, el resto solo los he visto a través de páginas de libros muy desgastados. En el instituto de arte de Newark no le prestan mucha atención, pero tienen un libro muy bueno del análisis de todos los cuadros de los girasoles, también tienen una muy buena critica a Picasso… aunque yo aun no pueda ver la belleza en su arte, supongo que eso me hace…

\- Cada quien tiene diferentes métodos de juzgar, el ser humano común juzga por la belleza, el artista por los sentimientos que te provoque el arte. – eso ha sido un pensamiento realmente personal que se le ha escapado, nunca ha dado consejos a artistas, porque nunca se ha interesado en su progreso personal, ahora que lo piensa, su apoyo siempre se va a lo financiero, a cosas como “¿necesitas un crédito?”, “nosotros patrocinamos artistas nuevos”, “¿te falta dinero?”, nunca dice cosas que puedan ayudar a mejorar a un pintor, y es gracioso que lo note hasta ahora, mientras escucha a Daniel Williams cacarear palabras que se pierden en el aire, porque él está demasiado ocupado escuchando su propio corazón martillear en su caja torácica, amenazándole con salirse, lo que no sería estéticamente correcto si sucediera así.

Se pierde en el camino al museo, escuchándole hablar y al mismo tiempo no haciéndolo, regocijándose en el sonido de una voz que no es un ruido molesto en su cabeza que quiere apagar a toda costa. Puede jurar que dé a ratos escucha la voz de Cath riéndose de él, cantarina, totalmente divertida por verlo en esa situación que el consigue muy extraña, anormal.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Como es que hablas sin respirar y no me molesta.

Eso hace que Daniel cierre la boca de golpe, y baje la mirada al cemento que pisa. Puede que sus piernas a estas alturas estén protestando un poco, porque no han dejado de caminar en una hora entera, y si, ha estado haciendo la típica charla de “yo hablo, tu escuchas”, bastante cavernícola, pero hace mucho tiempo que nadie le da esas ganas de simplemente dejar que su boca se expanda con lo que sea que se le venga a la mente.

\- Eres bastante complicado, hombre. Y dices las cosas mas extrañas… - le asegura a McGarret, riendo suave cuando este frunce el ceño y redirige su mirada hacia al frente. – pero, me disculpo si mi cháchara te aburrió, suelo hablar mucho cuando me emociono.

Son más de las dos de la tarde ya, el tiempo vuela cuando no se tiene noción del mismo. McGarret no es el tipo de persona que pierde de vista el reloj, el cuenta los minutos y segundos hasta su siguiente responsabilidad, hoy sin embargo, ha perdido seis visitas guiadas, y una reunión para valorar los hechos de la noche anterior, no piensa que hubiera tenido mucho que decir en esa reunión, debido a que se fue bastante temprano y no tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar con los autores que le habían asignado, pero igual, a su jefe le va a costar creerse la historia del ventilador; no será nada fácil, como con Daniel, que le creyó al instante, aunque se burlo de el hasta que el hecho le aburrió.

\- …te pierdes con facilidad, muchas mas de lo que yo acostumbro a usar para escapar de las situaciones como esta, cuando alguien a quien… - Daniel sigue con su discurso, una vez mas inspirado por el silencio de Steve, permisivo y no grosero como se esperaría de alguien como el de cabellos negros.

\- Daniel.

\- Por favor, llámame Danny, o Danno, mi madre me llamaba Danno cuando era pequeño, decía que sonaba italiano. – se ríe una vez mas. – su familia era de allá, no que me interese, no eran mi tipo de gente.

\- ¿tu tipo de gente?

\- Si, ya sabes, clase alta, miradas sobre el hombro, esa clase de cosas. – Se encoge de hombros al ver la expresión confundida de Steve – ellos apuntaban muy alto con métodos nada bonitos, y a mi nunca me gusto la hipocresía, así que nunca me lleve bien con ellos…

\- ¿Por eso volaste a Jersey?

\- Soy de Jersey, solo que no de Newark. – oh, sin saberlo ha arruinado un poco su reputación con Steve, quien cierra herméticamente la boca con un golpe seco de sus dientes. Algo tenia que habérsele pegado de su familia, por mas que Cath le siga repitiendo que su obsesión con juzgar a la gente que vive en el campo es solo una tontería que saco de la gente con la que se codea, y que no es un pensamiento suyo.

Oh, necesita asistir a su siguiente cita con Cath pronto, antes de que la joda con Daniel, Danny, Danno, Williams. O peor, antes de que, sin saberlo, acabe con el corazón roto por imbécil.

[ **Siguiente** ](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/135180.html)  



	4. Patrón

  


********

****** PATRÓN ** ** **

**** “Coherencia entre colores, líneas y formas.” ** **

  
****Nueva York, NY  
Abril, 2013** **   


  
Los cielos estrellados siempre han sido su especialidad, solo que su estilo es más moderno y menos expresionista; nunca ha manejado el arte abstracto y sencillamente porque si, prefiere la luz que la oscuridad en el arte, los colores rebosantes y vibrantes siendo su debilidad a la hora de crear el oleo perfecto para pintar sobre su caballete de madera de roble.

Cuando comenzó con esto de la pintura, era un verdadero novato. Exploraba con toda la información que le daban los libros, mezclaba formulas sin parar, hacia locuras. Debía reconocer que no había sido sabio de su parte hacer todos esos experimentos en un apartamento pequeño, lleno de objetos de plástico y madera, que podían incendiarse con la minúscula chispa; con una chiquilla rondando su espacio y sin protección alguna. Más de una vez había acabado en el hospital, con una quemada por plástico derretido, aceite caliente, o aquella vez donde acabo con un oxigeno atado al rostro por una semana por absorber el gas venenoso que desprendió una de las ollas de cobre que derritió en el horno hecho en casa que el mismo se construyo.

Cuando comenzó a pintar, no seguía un patrón en concreto. Solo seguía lo que sus manos le hacían hacer, y era divertido, al principio, hasta que la situación se volvió seria, y se dio cuenta, que, joder, era bueno para esto, pese a que nadie le prestaba la mínima atención; solo había quejas y desprecio a sus espaldas. También influía que viviera en el barrio chino, donde todos le decían “el blanco ese”, al verle pasar, en especial luego de que volara dos veces las ventanas de su apartamento. Gracias a quien lo escuchara, que Chin Ho Kelly era un buen amigo, que le permitía eso y más dentro de su edificio residencial.

Nunca pensó que acabaría donde lo hizo, metido en una subasta de sus propios cuadros. Y aunque no gano mucho dinero, no como esos grandes y ostentosos pintores que compraban sus pinturas en las mejores casas de arte, sabe que el dinero le sirvió para el comienzo de una vida mas cómoda, como la que había tenido antes del divorcio y de decir la verdad, solo que era, además de cómoda, era genuina.

Tampoco imagino que estaría firmando un contrato con el museo de Nueva York, que le pagaría comisiones por tres años si les cedía el derecho de seis de sus cuadros. Eso sí que había sido una sorpresa, en especial porque Steve McGarret estaba sentado a su lado, tarareando “Let’s Do It”, con el tono dulce de Conal Fowkes, como si tratara de decirle algo pese a que simplemente cantaba y anotaba cosas en su agenda, como su número telefónico en una esquina, bajo el nombre de Danny.

Es agradable verlo así, relajado, en su ambiente, meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía de su canción; nadie más que el parece atento a lo que Steve McGarret hace como él, y se pregunta si es extraño observarlo tan atentamente cuando esta abstraído del mundo. Supone que no sería un pecado si Steve fuera mujer, pero si fuera mujer… ya Daniel supero esa etapa en la que se mentía a sí mismo, la verdad.

\- … las que trajiste son muy buenas, y las queremos para futuras exposiciones. – eso funciona para el, esta tan encantado porque alguien por fin, que no sea el sudoroso de Bostick, aprecie su arte y haga algo por el.

Firma papeles, sonríe, actúa como antes, solo que mucho mas cómodo, sabiendo que la mirada de Steve a veces se ve atraída hacia él, curiosa, nada accesible para alguien que tiene una actitud tan ensimismada.

\- ¿Alguna vez has experimentado el método de grisalla? – Steve le pregunta cuando salen del museo, es tarde en la noche, y aun hay muchos autos en las principales avenidas por donde caminan. – es un claroscuro, pero con colores oxidados.

\- Creo que he escuchado de ello, pero, ¿no es eso un arte de vitrales? – pregunto, algo confundido por el tema.

\- No necesariamente, ¿crees que puedas hacer al menos un cuadro para la exposición del mes entrante? – cuestiono, - vamos a hacer una exposición presentando a Giorgio Vasari, quien definió el genero como “La Luz y La Sombra”, así que pensaba que quizás si hacías algo, podría incluirte en la exposición. – era lo mas cerca a una cita que iba a conseguir con este hombre.

Ya lo había decidido, Steve era demasiado peculiar como para no ser gay, y el quería salir con ese hombre. Tener su primera experiencia, disfrutar de su vida por fin, y lo mejor de todo, besar a alguien después de más de ocho años sin hacerlo, lo que debía ser un record en cualquier estado del país.

\- Esta bien, tratare. – le dio una sonrisa encantadora a Steve, la que este respondió con un asentimiento.

Ok, sonaba más fácil de lo que parecía.  


Steve le llama antes de que acabe el mes actual, su llamada le sorprende, pero no le deja boquiabierto mucho tiempo, puesto que McGarret quiere respuestas, quiere saber cómo le va con el cuadro, si ha logrado hacerlo, si necesita ayuda con los materiales, incluso le da una breve clase sobre Carlos V de Francia, y como el uso de la grisalla fue manejado sobre todo en arte en miniatura, incluso se ofrece a darle una clase sobre vitrales y le da el numero de al menos seis expertos en toda Jersey en el género.

El hombre es un obseso de su trabajo, un completo psicópata en cuanto al arte se trata, y se siente más intimidado de lo que le gustaría cuando le escucha dar órdenes más de una vez. En especial cuando escucha sus consejos, que son mas como ladridos hechos en esa voz pacifica que le da escalofríos de los malos. Solo cuando se despide, Steve es… dulce.

Pero claro, Daniel repele la tecnología, y ser llamado Danny al menos una vez por semana es agradable, pero no lo es estar pegado a un celular, escuchando al hombre que planea conquistar hablando de cosas que le confunden la mitad del tiempo, y que el otro tiempo le interesan, pero sus dedos nunca han sido rápidos a la hora de anotar instrucciones.

\- Deberíamos vernos. – dice cuando Steve le ha llamado tres veces en un Sábado, donde el intenta comerse un helado con Chin y Kohno, quien aun no ha querido decirle donde paso la noche el día de la exposición.

Steve duda en responder.

Si Daniel supiera que el de cabellos negros se lo esta pensando tanto para que ambos se vieran, no diría nada. Pero Steve tiene miedo de que su ansiedad se presente cuando no sepan que decir, y vuelva a sentir esa ebriedad de la fiesta, lo que no debería sonar tan malo, pero le asusta como nadie tiene idea de que lo hace, volviéndolo temeroso de su propia sombra.

Cath le ha hablado de cómo se pueden arruinar las cosas si no se saben llevar con paciencia y lentitud, y el no tiene ni una ni la otra, por lo que acaba vuelto un enredo cuando la propuesta sale por fin; y el sabe que no debió ser tan insistente con lo de las llamadas, y quizás se ha excedido, pero ha valido la pena. La voz de Danny al oído es música.

\- Uh… no puedo esta semana, tengo la agenda…

\- Demasiado llena, no te preocupes. – es decepcionante.  


  


**Newark, NJ  
**  
Mayo, 2013  


  
Supone que no es el fin del mundo. Pero que Chin no le hable porque su prima vaya a casarse con un blanco solo porque el le ha quitado la vista de encima para ponerse a un hombre que bien podría contarse como un completo ajeno a sus costumbres, es algo absurdo. Kohno va a casarse, si, con un hombre caucásico, de sonrisa amplia, y que, aparentemente, esta relacionado de alguna forma a todo esto del arte.

Ambos hombres, Chin y Daniel, ven con asombro como la morena se marcha con dicho sujeto, ambos tomados de la mano, y la escena seria más bizarra si Steve hubiera aceptado su propuesta de aparecerse hoy por el barrio chino de Jersey. Por fortuna, el hombre se ha vuelto a negar.

Puede superar eso, o podría, sino fuera porque debe pasar todo el día con la mirada furiosa de Chin en su nuca.

\- Lo único que tenias que hacer era no dejarla sola. Eso era todo. No mas condiciones.

Si llega a mencionar que paso la noche en el sofá, con Steve en su cama, seguramente Chin le da una patada en el culo y lo despide de su trabajo a medio tiempo en la tienda de víveres.

A mediados de Mayo, tiene que viajar de nuevo, ha logrado terminar los cuadros con la grisalla, con toda la ayuda que Steve le ha dado, sin duda ha hecho un esfuerzo monstruoso para tenerlo todo listo. No sabe como lo ha logrado, o si de verdad lo ha hecho, le cuesta creerlo, ha sido tan difícil que parecía imposible, pero cuando se había puesto a ello, las cosas solo habían surgido. Lo más difícil fue hacer los materiales para pintar desde cero. Comprar muebles oxidados, retirar el cobre, sacar la masa de color, y finalmente usarla para pintar. Debía agradecer todos esos años en el laboratorio.

Estaba seguro de que Steve estaría orgulloso de él, mas con los tres cuadros que había logrado para la exposición. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se sentía nervioso respecto a la presentación, sabía que podía ir tan bien como mal, y eso hacía que su estomago se revolviera, pero el asunto no era ese.

\- Lee algo. – Chin se burla de él, dándole un libro de Nietzsche, ese que siempre lleva con él. – parece que con tanto dibujar te has deshecho de las palabras. – si conociera de sus llamadas a media noche con Steve McGarret, no le diría que es malo con las palabras.

\- Tengo voz aun, solo estoy nervioso. – susurro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y luego frotándola en sus pantalones.

Estaban de camino a Nueva York, finalmente volvería a ver a Steve después de dos meses sin hacerlo, más que esos meses no habían sido en vano, había aprendido que la voz de Steve sonaba tan encantadora en persona como por teléfono.

\- Pareces más nervioso por ver a tu novio que por conocer gente de esa rara que puede ver un pedazo de tela pintada por horas.

\- No es mi novio. – se quejo, respirando hondo al saber que Chin lo sabía, la verdad, seguramente no lo había descubierto por su cuenta sino que Kohno había abierto su boca. - ¿Quién te dijo?

\- ¿Quién crees? Esa chica no sabe guardarse secretos… y no tiene temple. – aun seguía molesto, ligeramente.

\- Tiene temple, ya esta mayorcita. – Chin se rio con el comentario, y le quito el libro de las manos a Danny. - ¿Por qué Nietzsche?

\- No todos los chinos son comunistas, ¿sabes?

\- Cierto.

\- Háblame sobre el.

La casa de Freddie no es el mejor lugar para la terapia, hay demasiado ruido por parte de sus hermosas hijas en el salón de la casa, e irse a las habitaciones parece algo de mal gusto cuando su amigo tiene invitados abajo, así que le sorprende que Cath lo aborde tan pronto Freddie se va a servir champan, aunque sea su cumpleaños, él es quien hace todos los favores.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Principalmente, ¿Por qué él y no los otros seis billones de personas que existimos en el mundo?

\- El 60% está casado, el 5% son lesbianas o transexuales que prefieren mujeres.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el otro 35%?

\- Son mujeres divorciadas, ancianos, y prostitutas.

\- Me alegra saber que tienes sentido del humor. – Cath rueda sus ojos, y se adelanta para servirse otra copa de Vino blanco que Steve ha rechazado toda la noche. - ¿Cuándo dices que viene?

\- Mañana.

\- ¿No es eso un poco pronto? Usualmente los artistas llegan unas horas antes del acto principal. – luce interesada y Steve sabe de inmediato, en su inocencia, que la mujer planea algo; quizás es capaz de predecir sus movimientos porque le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo y se sabe todas sus jugadas, y eso le hace sentir feliz, satisfecho consigo mismo.

\- Va a quedarse en un hotel, su amigo esta en el negocio… de algo, así que consigue la estadía bastante económica. Es chino.

\- Eso es racista, Steve. – Freddie pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de su amigo, y como siempre apareciendo de improvisto en su espacio personal, lo que, aun después de años, sigue incomodando a Steve que comienza a sudar con la cercanía del otro hombre.

\- No… no estoy tratando de ser eso, solo digo que… Danny no dice mucho.

\- ¿Danny? – sus amigos parecen sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿El te pidió que lo llamaras así?

Steve los miro a ambos, y luego se concentro en la diversidad de los invitados de Freddie, sin duda todos adictos al arte por sus estrafalarias pintas, en serio, esa mujer con el sombrero del metro de Londres debería saber que esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños y no un circo. Pero, ¿Quién es el para juzgar? En primer lugar, le aterran los ventiladores de techo desde que tenia memoria, había sufrido de asma hasta los quince, nunca había participado en ningún deporte, aunque le gustaba ejercitarse, odiaba hablar o tener que comunicarse con gente con la que no tenia nada en común, y sabia que cuando lo hacia todo su cuerpo entraba en estrés.

Era una persona que aborrecía la sociedad y sus consecuencias, que no se llevaba bien con su familia y que tenia mas problemas de los que ocuparse que el Papa, si es que el Papa se ocupaba de algo mas que besarle los pies a los ricos, ok, nunca ha sido religioso, y espera que su familia tampoco, puesto que todos y cada uno de los malditos hijos de puta se irían al infierno.

\- Parece enfadado. – Catherine dice, aun sorprendida por todas las emociones que vio pasar por ese rostro cincelado. – parece muy enfadado. – le pega en el hombro a Freddie que se queja. – tu culpa.

\- ¿Mía? Tú empezaste.

\- Tú fuiste quien le llamo racista.

Se centran en sus tan comunes peleas mientras Steve escapa del alcance de ambos, la habitación le asfixia, y el agujero donde hace unos años estaba un ventilador en el techo le da ganas de vomitar, el solo hecho de que sabe como las putas aspas del ventilador de Freddie giraban lo pone así. Y solo tiene que salir.

El frio aire de la noche le ayuda a aclarar sus pensamientos, pese a que estos siguen siempre el mismo rumbo, y ese rumbo siempre acaba siendo Danny, o Daniel, lo que sea. El rubio al que beso por su cuenta, ¡por su cuenta, joder! El nunca había besado a nadie porque si, debía ser eso que Cath llamaba enamorarse, pero no, los artistas solo amaban al arte, nada mas mira a Van Gogh, murió solo, sus esposas nunca lo quisieron, solo retrasaron su trabajo. También, el no podía casarse, Daniel era un hombre, así que no seria su esposa, o esposo, pero… seria un amante, como Salai para Da Vinci, solo… ok, EL no quería ser Salai, puesto que Daniel era el pintor…

\- … y eso le hace Da Vinci.

\- Te lo dije, lo hiciste enloquecer. – susurro Freddie cuando se acercaron a el y las primeras palabras en diez minutos que escucharon de él fueron esas. – ahora solo piensa en tonterías.

\- Steve… - Cath se acerco a el con cautela, sentándose a su lado en uno de los bancos de jardín que Freddie había instalado. - … ¿Estas enamorado… o piensas que remotamente puede ser algo de atracción con este hombre? Por que realmente pareces malhumorado cuando trato de sacarte algo de el, como si negaras esa atracción, que te lo digo yo, no tiene nada de malo.

\- ¿No tiene nada de malo ser gay o que me guste?

\- Uhm… ¿ambas? – Freddie parece perdido, no sabe que responder, así que acaba alzando las manos en señal de derrota y huyendo de la escena, dejándole todo a la psicóloga que parece divertida con sus situación, en especial por la forma en la que Steve parece ofenderse de que su único amigo hombre no le entiende.

\- Es más una situación de chicas, no le culpes. – se ríe, tocándole la espalda con cariño. - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te esta costando digerir? Porque no me creo nada que sea eso de ser gay o que te guste. ¿Estas tan confundido como para perderte a ti mismo de una conversación? – esta preocupada, el puede verlo en su expresión.

\- ¿Qué tramabas antes?

\- ¿Cuándo? – no finge cuando lo dice, ahora de la preocupación ha pasado a la confusión, en un milisegundo, es interesante como puede notar los cambios, eso lo hace sentir en paz consigo mismo. – oh… te refieres a ese antes… bueno, me gustaría que lo invitaras a quedarse en tu casa, pienso que seria bueno para ti, dejar a alguien mas entrar en tu ambiente… se que tu casa te hace sentir seguro, que es una fortaleza para ti, pero necesitas comenzar a dejar que la gene entre…

\- No lo quiero cerca de mi casa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta que vea un lado tan profundo de ti? ¿Te asusta que le preocupe tu obsesión con el arte? ¿Con los pop-tarts, que se que has estado comiendo? – eso le hace reír.

\- Me preocupa que… que me vea. – ahora que lo ha sacado siente como el peso muerto se levanta de sus hombros en un plis-plas, solo así como así, se va, desaparece. – tengo miedo que vea lo que soy y se vaya, que vea lo que verdaderamente soy… o que, simplemente, se quede allí por lo que tengo y no por mi, me asusta que me juzgue, pese a que antes no lo hizo.

\- Te asustan muchas cosas, Steve, y esta es la peor de ellas, ¿sabes porque? – pregunto acariciando su hombro, el negó con la cabeza. – porque puede romperte el corazón, y eso es lo peor que puede hacerte alguien, dejarte allí, con el pecho abierto, sangrando, herido como nadie. – le asusta que ella sepa tanto sobre como se siente, le intimida que tenga esa clase de poder sobre el, en especial cuando se siente tan vulnerable. – invítalo a tu casa y si se acaba, se acabo, Steve, pero no retrases esa clase de sufrimiento, si el te rechaza, no te merecía y se acabo, no mas llamadas telefónicas, no mas desvives por un sujeto que no te merece, ¿ok?

\- Ok.

Freddie y Steve le esperan en el terminal, suena hasta sorprendente, pero cuando recibe la llama de Steve esa mañana antes de subirse al autobús con Chin, esta aun boquiabierto, eso es lo que lo mantiene tan callado y lo que fuerza a Chin a sacarle las palabras, pero sencillamente es difícil pensar en que hacer, y como hacerlo, cuando Steve no le va a dar tiempo para prepararse.

Lo gracioso es que el curador del museo, como le ha dicho una semanas cuando le pregunto en que se especializaba, le ha estado evitando a el, y no al contrario, no, el ha querido el contacto físico desde que se dio cuenta de que el zoquete, que había actuado como un engreído cuando le conoció, le atraía como el fuego a las mariposas.

Ahora esto, suponía que los cambios de humor eran normales, o que Steve de verdad había estado ocupado por los últimos dos meses como para no darle un día de su vida a el.

\- Soy un nadie.

\- Cállate. – Chin gruñe, sonándose los huesos de la espalda mientras arrastra su maleta, una con aspecto de haber sido traída de Hawaii, por las flores de cayena y el fondo azul. Es horrorosa, pero no será Daniel quien se lo diga.

\- Blah, déjame solo.

\- Con gusto lo haría, pero no quiero que acabes como Kohno, con un sujeto que apenas conoce y al cual ya se esta abriendo de piernas. – suena agrio, celoso, y si no estuviera demasiado ocupado en ver como Steve esta a metros de el, pensaría en alguna relación incestuosa de la que no querría saber nada.

\- Allí esta… - lo dice como si viera a su príncipe azul, y a Chin no le queda mas opción que rodar los ojos al escuchar el tono enamoradizo de Danny que no va nada con el.

\- Vamos, entonces, con tu amado príncipe y su corcel. – murmura, siguiendo a Daniel que se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa.

Steve de espaldas es bastante atractivo, mas porque le ha dado vestirse con poca ropa, no lleva uno de sus caros abrigos de marca, ni siquiera lleva sus lentes, solo unos jeans negros con una camiseta blanca que hace que sus músculos resalten por todas partes, haciéndolo lucir como un sujeto al cual ama los deportes y mostrarse al mundo; y no como el nerd del arte que es.

Lo que no le gusta de Steve, bueno, eso esta por descubrirlo.

\- …es un redneck, solo que sin las camisas a cuadro. – le esta diciendo al amigo, y a Danny quiere reírse, casi puede escuchar la voz de su hermana diciéndole lo mismo en un acto de beneficencia. - … es rubio, tiene el peinado hacia arriba, es bajito, pero no escuálido… y su voz, aunque atractiva, tiene el mismo tono de un redneck.

\- ¿tu con un redneck? – su amigo es… no tiene mas palabras para describirlo que el bombón con el que se acostaría sin pensarlo dos veces si fuera una universitaria caliente. - ¿tu Danny? Wow, Cath sabe eso, ¿no?

Espera, ¿hablan de el? Eso hace que la situación no sea para nada graciosa. Lo pone enfermo de ira. ¿Cómo Steve puede decir algo así de el? Ok, puede que su forma de hablar no sea la mejor siempre, pero algo de… de clase tiene.

De repente recuerda las palabras de Kohno, de aquel extraño lejano primer día en donde estuvo sentado en una presentación, viendo personas que pretendían que entendían lo que el quería decir con su arte. Como si la presencia de Danny se hubiera hecho pesada, Steve se gira, y sus miradas se enfrentan.

\- Danny. – sonríe, sin saber que ha arruinado todo por ser un clasista casual.

\- McGarret. – dice a través de dientes apretados.

La tensión en ambos se hace palpable a partir de ese momento, con ambos acompañantes mirándose con curiosidad y evaluándose, casi yéndose a tomar un café juntos, dado las miradas intensas que están dándose sus amigos. Danny completamente haciéndose el duro y el ofendido, con razones, y Steve confundido de cómo enfrentarse a eso, ni remotamente pensando que ha sido el quien la ha cagado totalmente.

\- Como te dije por teléfono, no hacia falta que vinieras por nosotros. – le dice, cortante como un cuchillo y gélido como la bebida que planea tomarse cuando acabe de pisotear a Steve. – Chin y yo conocemos el camino al hotel.

\- Esperaba que vinieras a casa. – este hombre… no se entera de nada, y la paciencia de Danny se acorta.

\- No soy estúpido.

  
Normalmente, cuando una víctima se da cuenta de que no puede mantener su cabeza sobre al agua, tiende al sufrir un ataque de pánico, el no lo siente en ningún momento, ni siquiera tiene el deseo de subir a la superficie que a decir verdad, solo esta a diez centímetros sobre su cabeza en su bañera. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, no esta muy bien con la idea de tener que suicidarse, por eso sube de vez en cuando a la superficie para buscar aire y volverse a sumergirse.

Cuando se lucha por respirar, no se puede pedir ayudar, con el cuerpo completamente sumergido tampoco, y eso se siente mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera haberle dicho antes de que se le ocurriera la grandísima idea de suicidarse ahogándose en su bañera. Finalmente, lo siente, como el agua bloquea sus pulmones, como no puede respirar, y es allí cuando su cuerpo le dice que se acabo, que debe acabar con esa tontería.

Esa calma aparente de la muerte, que representa el comienzo de la pérdida de consciencia a causa de la privación de oxígeno, se desvanece de inmediato, desapareciendo en una bocanada de aire. Cae al suelo con un golpe húmedo, y se queda allí, su cuerpo desnudo jadeando en el suelo, sollozando de dolor. Movido por el miedo a la muerte, todo su cuerpo se deshace en lloriqueos lastimeros, la muerte es dolorosa y hermosa, pero esta seguro que la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y jadeante en el suelo no es tan idílica.

La amenidad con la que ha comenzado su viaje al mas allá se ha vuelto angustioso cuando se ha dado cuenta que no puede hacer y que no sabe porque decidió intentarlo en primer lugar. No es mas que un tonto con aires de grandeza, o eso piensa mientras jala el preciado aire a su cerebro; todo el cuerpo le tiembla de frio y miedo y el no puede hacer mas que sentirse idiota por lo que ha hecho.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – la llamada de emergencia a logrado darla gracias a su bíper que siempre mantiene cerca con el, ha mandando un llamado de auxilio y se ha quedado tendido en el piso mojado, desnudo e idiotizado. Así lo ha encontrado la psicóloga, doce horas después del desastre con Daniel, dos horas después de que ha intentado una de sus mas estúpidas ideas.

\- Ese es el problema, no he podido hacer nada. – susurra, removiéndose incomodo, su desnudez algo que Rollins nunca ha visto. - ¿eso me hace un cobarde o una persona con suerte?

\- Te hace un estúpido, Steve.

\- No me gusta que la gente me haga daño. No me gusta que la gente me juzgue.

\- Tu también juzgas a la gente, Steve… eres parte del problema también.

No ve a Steve por ningún lado el día de la presentación de la grisalla, lo que le pone aun mas furioso, porque ha venido con unas intenciones claras, salir con un hombre, y no solo con un hombre, sino con Steve McGarret; y ahora todo lo que tiene ganas es de sentarse a escribir, irónico como el amor es lo que le vuelca a las letras, un hobby casi olvidado. Escribir le ayuda a deshacerse de los sentimientos que le carcomen por dentro, escribir le ayuda a sacar cosas que nunca haría pintando, no en un sentido literal.

La muerte, por ejemplo. En la literatura, muchos han intentado escribir sobre ella, desde años remotos, con diferentes perspectivas y en diferentes géneros. Muchos con la intención de responder preguntas que desde tiempos remotos los humanos se han hecho sobre su propia existencia. A Danny le gusta escribir sobre la muerte del ser cuando se ama, todo lo que se deja atrás por el ser que se ama, se muere para renacer. Experimento algo así con su ex, tuvo que dejar morir lo que sentía para renacer en un nuevo y perfecto ser, aunque esa reencarnación de su ser no duro mucho.

Escribe sobre la vida, su vida, de una manera tan poética que resultaría patética si alguien la leyera, pero así es el, y eso, a muchas personas le agrada, esa pasión con la que escribe sus ganas de vivir, de existir para alguien, por alguien, quizás esta tan desesperado porque le ame que no sabe como afrontar ciertas situaciones, como Steve, quien con todo su comportamiento extraño le ha demostrado que su presencia le es mas que grata en ocasiones.

Se abrió con el después de todo, le conto cosas que usualmente no diría en una segunda conversación ni en una tercera. Steve también le ha contado cosas que el atesora como secretos. Por eso lo decepciona, no verlo esta noche es una opresión constante en su pecho que le dice que no puede hacer nada.

\- Daniel Williams. – reconoce la voz suave de la psicóloga de Steve en cuanto escucha su nombre, se gira, no sabiendo que es lo que puede esperar, acaso le dirá que Steve ya no quiere verlo o que… - necesitamos hablar. – ella dice en ese tono amable, pero que no admite negativas.

El la sigue, guardando su pequeña agenda en un bolsillo del traje junto con su bolígrafo, la noche es joven, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar con la mujer, y al parecer sus intenciones son las mismas. Ella le lleva al patio trasero del museo, donde la fuente y las luces hacen gala de la hermosura de las esculturas. Es un lugar inspirador para sentarse y escribir y pintar, y es un lugar digno de fotografiar.

\- Se que tu Steve no se han conocido lo suficiente como para formarse una opinión del otro… - ella comienza, y aunque el sabe que ella se equivoca y que Steve, aparentemente, no le dice todo lo que pasa en su vida, la deja continuar. - … por eso necesitan mas tiempo para saber que es lo que el otro quiere.

\- ¿Y que quiere el de mi? Para empezar, nos conocimos en condiciones extrañas, luego nos vimos unas veces y luego me beso sin mas explicación; en frente de un montón de gente que conocía, solo porque si, porque lo sintió así, luego hablamos, se desmayo por un estúpido ventilador que casualmente nunca había visto porque solo usa el baño de empleados, y lo lleve a mi habitación de hotel, hable con el hasta hartarme, me ayudo a firmar mi primer trato grande, me sonrió, me acompaño a la estación de autobuses y luego me llamo casi todas las semanas por dos meses, ¿Qué se supone que quiere de mi? Porque yo se lo que quería de el, al menos hasta que hace dos días ¡lo escuche llamándome campesino! ¡Juzgándome! ¡Por una estupidez como esa! – estalla, no tiene el derecho a hacerlo con ella, porque ella ha probado ser una persona con las mejores intenciones, pero así es como pasa y no puedo evitarlo.

\- Lo se. – ella intenta decir, pero el no la deja.

\- No, no lo sabes, porque no lo escuchaste como me suplico que no lo juzgara, y si, me reí, pero comprendí que de alguna forma su miedo a un ¡Maldito ventilador de techo! ¡Estaba justificado por algo! Pero noooo, el va y cree que porque vengo de donde vengo… ¡Lo que sea! No voy a actuar con algo que ya no soy, y puedo asegurarte que estuve, en un momento de mi vida, en lo mas alto de la cadena humana… que iba a fiestas de museos y aparentaba entender lo que el arte era, pero estaba vacio por dentro… ¡Tan vacio! – grita, sus mejillas rojas con el esfuerzo de alzar sus voz para hacerse escuchar. – y pensé, quizás el podría haber pasado por algo similar, pero no, no, el aun esta vacio, cree que el arte lo llena… cree que... – sus ojos desenfocan a Catherine, y se enfocan detrás de ella, hay algo fuera de lugar, algo que atrae poderosamente su atención, y allí esta el, mirándole como si le mirara por primera vez, su rostro tan indescifrable como el de La Mona Lisa, esa una expresión que le queda bien, y que combina a la perfección con el traje negro y la bufanda oliva que rodea su cuello; una expresión que Daniel Williams no olvidara nunca.

Parpadea, apartando las lágrimas que se han acumulado en sus ojos y con ambas manos se frota el rostro, jurando que puede escuchar cada paso y cada respiración que el de cuando se acerca por el camino de grava, siente sus manos primero, apartando las suyas de su rostro, y luego siente sus labios. Un beso que no se compara para nada con el del museo de Newark. Este es apasionado, salado con lágrimas, y dulce con el vino impregnado en sus bocas. Es un beso que dice lo mucho que quieren esto, por más inexperiencia que acumulen juntos.

Amor de inocentes.

[ **Siguiente** ](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/135035.html)  



	5. Equilibrio

  


  
** EQUILIBRIO **

“Organización de los elementos para que ninguno domine parte del trabajo.”

\- ¿Daniel?

La voz es irreconocible después de diez años sin escucharla. Es ajena a su oído, y al principio ni le importa si es con el o no lo es, el solo besa a Steve todo lo que puede, saboreando esos labios dulces y gimiendo dentro del beso. Es excitante besarle, le pone duro fácilmente puesto que le desea, supone que a eso se suma sus diez años sin hacerlo con nadie, lo que nunca le dirá a Steve en un lugar tan publico. Nadie más que la dueña de la voz presta atención a lo que hacen. Ni siquiera Catherine, que esta cerca los ve, lo que si le llama la atención es la mujer bajita y blanca que no deja de ver con expresión consternada la escena.

Ella no quiere interrumpir de ninguna manera, pero la presencia de la extraña la incomodad hasta hacer que su piel pique con un mal presentimiento que se le viene encima al fijarse mejor en sus rasgos; esta segura de que de algo personal debe conocer a Daniel, y solo espera que no sea para nada malo.

\- ¿Mi Danno?

Eso si que llama la atención de Daniel, nadie le llama Danno fuera de la familia. Sus ojos azules se abren por fin para ver a la extraña que no ha dejado de verlos. La reconoce de inmediato, no ha cambiado en nada, no se ha hecho mas vieja ni siquiera tiene canas, se ha reconstruido completamente, nadie se conserva también a menos que seas un vampiro, y Daniel esta muy seguro de que estos no existen.

La mujer que le dio a luz le ve, con el corazón tan roto como el se lo dejo hace diez años, cuando decidió que esa no era la familia con la que había crecido, cuando se había dado cuenta de cómo los secretos y las mentiras podían acabar con un hogar que se había mantenido impávido con dos adolescentes en la casa, pero que había cambiado tan pronto el había conseguido su primer empleo y había visto la vida.

No se siente cómodo con ella cerca, incluso con los brazos de Steve rodeando su cuerpo, la garganta se le seca y la respiración se le agita, es como si de repente el pasado le alcanzara en el momento cumbre de su nueva vida, cuando pensaba que estaba a salvo, que todo había quedado atrás.

\- Madre. – los mismos ojos que antes le han visto con cariño ahora simplemente se abren atónitos, Steve no puede creer lo que escucha. Daniel sabe que preguntar que hace aquí es estúpido, ella adora estas fiestas, lo extraño es no haberla visto en la anterior, y debe agradecer que no lo haya hecho, puesto que conociéndose bien, habría renunciado a Nueva York y habría perdido esto con Steve. Esto de lo que aun no ha hablado y esta deseado hacerlo a solas, con un sofá y un refrigerador con comida preferiblemente. – no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – suspira, sujetando la mano de Steve entre las suyas, dándose fuerzas el mismo para continuar sin que nada lo saque de su camino.

\- Danno.

\- ¡No me llames así! – exclama, sobresaltando a los tres presentes en esa parte del patio. – nunca me llames así de nuevo. – quizás es lo débil que ha quedado luego de gritar todo lo que apresaba en su interior, porque siente lagrimas calientes en sus mejillas antes de comenzar a caminar rápidamente a la salida con Steve aun tomado de la mano.

La escena le ha agotado, así que cuando esta en el taxi, se apoya en el hombro de Steve, sin pensar que una vez mas ha dejado a su acompañante solo y que seguramente Chin le patee el culo cuando vea que no va a regresar por la noche; poco le importa ahora, quiere dormir más que hablar. Eso hace que no preste atención al camino que sigue el taxi o al edificio de oficinas, ni siquiera presta mucha atención al ascensor lujoso ni al vigilante que les da las buenas noches y le pregunta a Steve que hace por ahí tan temprano.

Lo que mas le asombra es como no ha podido durar ni una sola vez la noche completa en una fiesta de arte, eso le hace reír cuando bajan del ascensor, y solo allí notan que no están en el hotel, que esta caminando por un pasillo decorado con cuadros de marcos costosos que parecen salido del mismo museo, se sonroja al ver que dos de los seis cuadros que ha dado a Nueva York están allí. Detrás de una puerta fuertemente asegurada, y luego de dos códigos de seguridad, Steve le presenta a su apartamento.

Es un santuario a Van Gogh.

Esa es su primera impresión cuando entra, la pared de entrada es un mural del techo al suelo con una replica en relieve de “La noche estrellada”; toda la casa esta pintada de azul, incluso la lamina de acetato que usa para colgar sus cosas a modo de cartelera es azul, los tulipanes azules y amarillos adornan la mesilla de entrada donde Steve deja sus llaves y su cartera antes de girarse a retirar de los hombros el saco de Daniel y su abrigo.

Daniel solo puede seguir mirando con la boca abierta toda la decoración de la casa, la sala es mas bien un patio, con plantas colgando y un balcón que parece nunca cerrarse, el piso es de grava, y en el centro hay una fuente con un ángel cuyas lagrimas es el agua que fluye lentamente, hay muchas monedas al fondo de este, y peces nadando, peces, carpas japonesas de colores que se asustan cuando se acerca y que luego comienza a seguirle en su camino alrededor del estanque/fuente que le deja fascinado por ser su primera vez en un loft de Nueva York, donde todo es posible.

Sonríe con ilusión cuando Steve toma de un estante la comida para los peces y la rocía en el agua, viendo como los animales se acercan a donde toda la comida cae, salpicando agua por todas partes lo que le hace reír.

\- Es… wow…

\- Es nuevo. – responde el alto, sentándose en una de las bancas metálicas cerca de la fuente. – necesitaba… necesitaba vida…

Daniel recuerda sus palabras en el museo, y sabe que le debe aunque sea una disculpa por haber dicho eso de el. Pero también es consciente de que Steve tomo las palabras como verdad, y que la razón por la que le beso fue porque sus palabras hicieron efecto en el. Porque había dicho la verdad, había sido el único capaz de decir eso de el.

Steve le invita a la cocina, que es menos egocéntrica pero mucho mas grande que la suya, y con el refrigerador vacio de comida pero lleno de dulces, el alto solo se defiende hablando de cómo siempre ha comido en restaurantes y que nunca ha usado la cocina mas que para calentar la comida que le regalaban de cuando en cuando. Tiene gabinetes llenos de cereales y de chucherías, además de jarabes de todos tipos y cosas que parecen conservadas allí por años. Daniel, curioso, revisa cada uno de ellos, sin importarle estar bajo la imperturbable mirada de su Mona Lisa personal.

También hay cuadros en la cocina, pero mas temáticos con respecto a la comida, como si le hiciera culto a la comida que no consume en su casa y no a los dulces que guarda en cada estante, cuando termina su recorrido le aguarda un plato de galletas integrales y un vaso de leche, y como cena no se ve mal, así que come, mientras ve a Steve desaparecer y dejarle solo con el sonido del agua de la fuente.

Cuando acaba de comer, lava el plato y el vaso bajo un chorro de agua tibia y lo deja todo en su sitio, sintiéndose libre de explorar nuevamente, va por una pasillo galería que muestra cuadros que solo ha logrado ver en libros, bien sean replicas clase A o originales, todas son hermosas y asombrosas. Hay un Monet colgado de una puerta entreabierta, que asume es la habitación de Steve, y que lo comprueba cuando la abre.

Dentro, Steve esta de pie frente a un espejo, desvistiéndose mientras mira al suelo, eso sorprende un poco a Daniel, le ve estar descalzo, atento a como cada prenda deja de su cuerpo. Despejar su mente de esa visión es más difícil de lo que espera, puesto que el cuerpo semi desnudo de deportista; pero tiene que ver esto, tiene que ver el santuario que Steve ha creado para su pintor favorito aquí en su habitación.

Lo primero que nota es que debe ocupar al menos la mitad del loft, la cama de dos plazas parece traída de Texas, donde todo es mas grande, y que grande es, casi para realizar una orgia de diez personas y tener espacio para todas, seguramente el dormiría como un cachorro enrollado en esas sabanas que se notan de lo mas cómodas y mullidas y en las que espera meterse pronto. Después de eso, sus ojos no saben a donde ir, si a la colección de guitarras en tonos azulados y negros o si a las replicas perfectas de cuadros de Van Gogh o esculturas ideadas a manos que ocupan el centro de la habitación, incluso hay un pequeño taller de trabajo que parece que nunca fue usado.

Donde Steve esta de pie, hay al menos una docena de espejos diminutos que acompañan al de cuerpo entero, lo que es una contradicción, porque, por lo que ha visto, Steve no es muy adicto a verse a si mismo, y en estos momentos hace gala de esa fobia recién descubierta. También esta el aire acondicionado sobre el cual le han pintado una habitación idéntica a “El dormitorio de Arles”.

Y dios, ¿es esa una replica de La Gioconda? ¡Joder! Se ve tentado a acercarse y pasar sus dedos sobre ella, pero se ve tan impávida, tan perfecta, y aun así, sabe que no tiene el mismo efecto

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta mientras se acerca, con pasos lentos y meditados para no asustarle, de alguna forma sabe lo vulnerable que esta el alto en estos momentos.

\- Eres la primera persona en venir aquí que no es Cath o Freddie. En años. No se siente extraño que estés aquí y eso me asusta. – tocando su espalda, Danno acaba por abrazarse a el, sintiendo el escalofrió cuando sus manos hacen contacto con el pecho ya desnudo.

\- No es extraño, no tiene porque serlo, pero estas nervioso por otra cosa. – Steve asiente, y se mira al espejo, ya no tiene la mirada muerta con la que se ha visto salir del apartamento hace aproximadamente dos horas, cuando ha decidido por su cuenta ir al museo y hablar con Daniel, por primera vez, decidió hacer algo en contra de las indicaciones estrictas de Rollins, desobedeciendo el quedarse con Freddie.

Se sintió bien escuchar a Daniel abriéndose y dejándole entender. Además, demostrar que pudo ver más de el de lo que el mismo quiso mostrarle.

\- El sexo me pone nervioso. – admitió y saco una risotada de Daniel que enseguida le soltó.

\- ¡No soy tan fácil, hombre! – se burlo, palmeándole la espalda cuando observo la expresión pensativa de Steve. – ve a darte una ducha y luego hablaremos de tonterías. – dice, acariciando las caderas que ya hace tiempo había sentido deseos de morder. - ¿te parece?

\- Si, es lo mejor.  


  
Hablan poco esa noche, Steve se duerme rápido, demostrándole que es de los que apenas pone la cabeza sobre la almohada cae como plomo, y a el no le interesa mucho quedarse deambulando por su apartamento como un acosador, no sin Steve con un ojos puesto sobre el. Aunque se siente cómodo cuando se sienta a escribir en la sala que ahora es un patio, apoyado contra el estanque, escuchando a los peces moverse dentro del agua mientras el escribe, dejando que sus sentimientos se desplieguen por el papel.

Cuando la mañana llega, lo consigue despierto, aun escribiendo solo que esta vez en el balcón, disfrutando de lo alto y hermoso de la vista de la ciudad que nunca duerme, allí también le encuentra Steve cuando se despierta, tiene expresión adormilada, pero esta bastante despierto cuando se acerca a el con una taza de café.

\- Buen día. – susurra, sentándose frente a Danno, su cuerpo arropado en una bata de dormir mullida que le sienta bien con el color de su piel.

\- Hace frio, estas seguro de que es bueno que estés así. – le pincha al ver como Steve sube una pierna al mueble y le muestra sin querer su muslo desnudo. Es hermoso. – deberías vestir algo que te cubra, eso es lo que te digo. – se burla cuando ve que el hombre no entiende, pero cuando lo hace solo mueve su pierna un poco para que Danno no pueda ver mas allá de esa tentadora oscuridad.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Luces bien. – asiente y se dedica a disfrutar del café.

Es excesivamente temprano, y el no dormir toda la noche comienza a afectarle, pero el café trae sus energías de vueltas, por lo que alcanza a ver a Steve preparándose para ir al museo, siempre debe ir temprano para ayudar a embalar los cuadros que deben regresar a sus hogares lo mas pronto posible, y por mas que Daniel se ofrece, Steve sigue siendo humano y sabe cuando suficiente es suficiente para algo.

Tan pronto la puerta frontal se cierra, Daniel se queda dormido.  


No tenia idea de que fuera a enfrentarse a algo así, pero cuando recibe la bofetada, queda tan atónito que no sabe como reaccionar o que decir, obviamente, por las reglas de la sociedad, no puede regresarle el golpe a la mujer mayor, pero tampoco se le ocurre nada para decirle, solo parpadea, confundido y atolondrado, no quiere ser imprudente y decir algo que vaya a arruinar lo que tiene con Daniel, por eso elige el silencio.

No sabe si es que la mujer les ha esperado toda la noche o que, pero aun así le sorprende verla allí, con expresión colérica. Insultando no solo su sexualidad, sino que despotricando contra el porque simplemente esta enamorado de Daniel. Enamorado, como Sandro Botticelli de su Venus.

\- Disculpe, pero no tengo idea de lo que me habla. – ha desaparecido del plano terrenal de nuevo, su mente yéndose a terrenos mas amenos, como su cama, donde ha dejado al rubio enrollado en sus sabanas. – si me disculpa, debo entrar en el museo. – dice a través de labios apretados, no le gustan las confrontaciones porque lo ponen incomodo y le hacen sudar.

\- No vas a ningún lado, eres una abominación de la naturaleza. – eso es probablemente lo peor que le han dicho en su vida, nunca nadie se ha referido así a el en su vida, ni siquiera su familia. Ahora esta enfadado, tan enfadado que todo su rostro tiene tal rictus que es indescifrable a la hora de alzar la vista y fijar los ojos en la mujer.

\- Dije discúlpeme. – lo repite tan fríamente que su mente lo traslada al día en que uso ese mismo tono con su familia, cuando por fin se desligo de ellos, nunca espero tener que usar ese tono en su vida, y ahora esta allí, quitando a alguien del camino, de su camino, con palabras gélidas, sintiéndose orgulloso mas que asustado por lo que ha hecho.

Pasa a un lado de la mujer que se ha quedado helada al escucharlo, que ni siquiera refuta, y es cuando entiende en que situación se ha metido, entiende las palabras de Danny la noche anterior, como su miedo a ser juzgado viene de la situación que ha pasado con su familia, puede que le cueste entender y reaccionar con otras personas, pero entiende mejor que nadie lo que ocurrió con Danny, porque el lo vivió, rechazado por ser lo que es y aceptado por las razones equivocadas.

Se refugia en su oficina, sabiendo que necesita mas tiempo al sola del que tiene para gastar, ya todos sus compañeros han llegados, la mitad de ellos trasnochados y el resto apuesta a que han dormido en el museo, no seria la primera vez que lo hicieran, están mas que a acostumbrados a ello.

Al menos ha descubierto algo importante esa mañana, si que sabe cuidarse por si mismo.  


  
Se dan cuenta del equilibrio extraño que se hace entre las emociones de uno y otro dos semanas después, cuando Daniel tiene que partir a Newark y Steve debe irse a Paris, por lo que el primero le acompaña al aeropuerto encantado, aunque nunca le han agradado los aviones, Daniel se ofrece a acompañarlo. Se toman de la mano, lo que es extraño para ambos, pero se siente placentero estar así, con sus dedos entrelazados mientras se desplazan por las instalaciones repletas de gente que no tiene tiempo para un segundo vistazo.

El avión parte después del medio día, porque lo que tienen una hora antes del abordaje final, se sientan frente en n café cerca del tren de abordaje y compran chocolate, Steve lo toma mientras le observa escribir, le duele tener que separarse de el, le ha dolido toda esta semana pasar los veinte minutos respectivos de la ducha separado de el, es imposible imaginar que no vaya a estar con Daniel por el mes siguiente, pero aun mas es difícil imaginar que le necesitaba tanto y que no se había dado cuenta. No solo es lo que representa Danno, como le llama ahora, sino lo que es. Una pareja, una persona en quien confiar a la que no tenga que ponerle etiquetas, no es Catherine, que solo puede darle consejos y esperar que actué, es alguien con el que puede tomar decisiones.

Como ahora.

\- Volveré a Newark y comenzare un camino nuevo. Según me ha dicho Chin, Kohno se ha metido en un curso de fotografía y quiero hacerlo con ella; quiero ser capaz de adueñarme del arte de hacer perdurar imágenes en el tiempo. –Steve sonríe al ver como su pareja intenta hablar y comer galletas al mismo tiempo. - ¿sabes lo que fotografía significa en griego? – si lo sabe, y aun así niega con la cabeza. – significa grabar con luz, lo que es terriblemente contradictorio, porque las fotos deben revelarse en la oscuridad.

No es la primera vez que lo escucha, pero es la primera vez que le hace sonreír de esa forma. Puede apreciar el progreso en Daniel una vez este se ha abierto con el y le a contado como empezó con la pintura, como después de diez años aun se considera un novato en entrenamiento, pese a que ha mostrado cualidades que no muchos pintores tienen, como la facilidad de aprender, de cambiar, de innovar.

\- ¿Vas a tomar fotografías? – pregunta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Daniel por debajo de la mesa. – eso seria asombroso, estoy seguro de que me gustaría ver algunas de esas fotografías en un álbum en mi loft. – sonríe con Danno, al que su aprobación lo hace mas que feliz, por la forma en la que parece orgulloso de si mismo cuando le escucha decir esas palabras. – eres uno de esos autores de la vida a los que les gusta crear, eres un creador.

Las palabras mas hermosas que ha escuchado en toda su vida, se le hace difícil creer que están dirigidas a el.

Es un creador; no hay nada mas hermoso que su primer amor verdadero le diga eso en un momento de inspiración como el que tuvo; no le queda mas que sonreír como un tonto mientras le ve dirigirse al tren de abordaje extrañándole en el segundo en el que se pierde de su vista.  


Newark esta fría de nuevo, pese a la cercanía con el verano. Se nota la impaciencia de las personas por salir de vacaciones, irse a Hawaii o algún lugar cálido donde meter los pies, incluso Chin y Kohno hacen planes para sacarlo de casa y llevárselo a su pequeña cabaña de veraneo allí en la isla, todo con tal y dejar de ver la tristeza en sus ojos cada vez que recibe un mensaje de la persona que le roba el aliento. Así que no llega a pasar muchos días quejándose del clima, la primera semana asiste al curso rápido de fotografía, y luego los tres están montados en un avión directo a Hawaii.

Nunca le gustaron mucho las playas, o tener que usar esas camisas floreadas que Chin viste todos los días de su vida, a excepción de para dormir, afortunadamente. Detesta las piñas y las piñas en las malditas pizzas, odia la comida del mar, odia el mar, odia el olor a salitre que desprenden las sabanas donde le toca dormir; y pese a todo eso, sabe que allí debajo de todo lo que no le gusta, esta el aire puro y sereno de un lugar de meditación.

Toma fotos a tal punto que se gasta veinte rollos en solo cinco días, alegre de tener a la propia Kohno para que le acompañe y le sirva de modelo. Aprende de ángulos y de luz, y luego de revelarlas, hace un mural en la cabaña con ellas y le toma fotos con el celular de Chin, enviándoselas a Steve que esta en Paris, metido de cabeza en el museo Parisino ayudándoles con el inventario, no podría estar mas orgulloso de el, pero sabe que no hace falta que lo diga. Steve no solo es bueno en lo que hace, es uno de los mejores, todo el mundo lo quiere, pero su corazón esta en Nueva York, y le gusta pensar que también esta dentro de el.

  
París ha sido un centro cultural y artístico relevante en la historia occidental desde hacia varios siglos; en ella nacieron, se formaron o desarrollaron sus carreras figuras francesas de la talla de Monet, Molière, Voltaire y Victor Hugo. Desde comienzos del siglo XIX y hasta finales de la década de 1960, París fue el centro mundial del arte, lo que lo convirtió en el gigante que es ahora con respecto a lo que muchos llaman “la forma de expresarse de Dios”. Por eso, Paris es para Steve como la mezquita a un musulmán, debe hacer su peregrinación allá al menos una vez al año. Este año, se pasea por el Museo de Orsay, dedicado a las artes plásticas del siglo XIX desde 1986, y especialmente famoso por sus fondos del impresionismo.

La obra de arte que le trae aquí este año es mas que obvia, “El doctor Paul Gachet” de Vicent Van Gogh, el cuadro pintado al óleo sobre tela que data de 1890, una de las pinturas de Van Gogh más reverenciadas, desde que alcanzó un precio récord en 1990. Una de las ultimas que pinto, y ver esa pintura para Steve es, de alguna forma, doloroso; imaginándose a su maestro en los últimos años de vida, aunque sea solo la segunda versión del cuadro hecha por Van Gogh días después de la primera, aun puede sentir la agonía proveniente de ella y la viveza de los colores que contrastaba con la vida que se le iba a Van Gogh.

Tener el “Ojo de Dios” nunca le dio muchas ventajas en su vida personal, no es como si pudiera ver personas, solo arte, cuadros, franjas de la vida misma plasmada en papel y fotografías, quizás en palabras escritas, pero nunca en personas. Sabe que Danno tiene talento, mucho talento, y que puede explotarlo, pero si no hubiese sido por sus palabras habladas, Steve nunca lo hubiera notado, su arte era especial para el, porque ahora tenia valor sentimental, pero Daniel no tenia esa chispa, la que se necesitaba para ser uno de los grandes. Y ese seria un secreto que tendría que morir con el a toda costa, un secreto que debía morir aquí ahora.

Llora, llora como un niño mientras se repite que nunca le romperá los sueños a Danno de esa forma, nunca, pero nunca quiere dañarle. Las lagrimas le recorren el rostro mientras se lo frota, ignorando las miradas de los guardias de seguridad presentes en el lugar; ignora todo, demasiado concentrado en la persona que ahora sostiene su corazón, mientras maldice su inútil don.

Y pensar que le espera un largo mes de esto.  


  
A su regreso de Paris, pasa las de Caín para poder llegar a su apartamento, encontrando una nota bajo la puerta de su próxima cita con Catherine y un pasaje a Newark, no se detiene allí mas de los cinco minutos reglamentarios para rellenar el feeder de los peces y largarse a la estación de autobuses, con poco tiempo que gastar. Se lleva todo lo que trajo de Paris con el, incluso el fantasma de aquel dolor que se ha jurado dejar atrás pero que no ha podido.

Llegar a Newark de sorpresa no es la mejor idea que ha tenido en todos sus años de vida, pero tampoco es la peor; esta perdido tan pronto llega al centro, sabiendo que debe llamar a Danno tan pronto pisa la plaza central de Newark. La gente le mira como se le mira a un turista perdido, con lastima, y el teléfono de Danno solo repica para cortarse la llamada. Parece fuera de cobertura, el de Chin también, y no tiene el de la amiga de su pareja, por lo que se sienta en la plaza a esperar.

Tiene un Monet que debió dejar en casa en una de las mochilas y le incomoda que le miren cuando lleva algo tan valioso en una mochila. Así que se esta moviendo bastante rápido, buscando un hotel en que quedarse en caso de que Daniel no le conteste el teléfono antes del anochecer. Llega al Hudson a eso de las cinco de la tarde, rendido porque nadie le atienda. Ni siquiera Catherine, es como si el mundo conspirara contra el, y más de una vez se ve tentado a lanzar el celular contra una de las paredes de piedra que pasa en su camino al hotel.

Pide una habitación, y tan pronto esta protegido dentro de las dos paredes, se deja resbalar por la puerta, anonadado por la no presencia aparente de Danno, decepcionado, pero sobre todo, herido.

Se queda dormido allí, y se despierta por la vibración de su celular aun apretado entre sus dedos, es Chin, y el contesta como un hombre desesperado, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y al borde de un abismo de desesperación que vuelve a el como una fuerte ola que lo desbalancea mientras escucha la voz de Chin Ho Kelly saludarle.

\- Hey, lamento no haber podido contestar, usualmente dejo el celular en casa cuando salgo a la tienda de víveres y no vi tus llamadas hasta ahora. – son las ocho de la noche, comienza a sentirse ligeramente hambriento. – Danno no creo que vaya a contestarte, viajo hoy a California, dijo que tenia asuntos familiares que resolver, me pidió que te lo avisara en cuanto llamaras.

¿Asuntos familiares? ¿De que clase? Esta ahora embrollado con eso, ¿Por qué después de cómo lo trato su familia Danno querría resolver algo? No hay nada que resolver, el mundo es como es por una razón.

\- ¿Volvió a California? ¿Cuándo regresa? – susurra, por fortuna se escucha alto y claro al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- No esta muy seguro, quería que te dijeras apenas tocaras tierra en Nueva York, para que no vinieras acá. Se ha ido esta tarde muy apurado, decía que hoy terminaría con todo, ya sabes como se pone de intenso. – Chin parece despreocupado, quizás porque cree que le ha atajado en Nueva York, y el no va a desmentirlo, le da vergüenza admitir que ha venido corriendo como un niño a Newark en busca de los besos de Danno, de la calidez de sus brazos y de la vida en su sonrisa.

\- Por casualidad… ¿sabes donde vivía antes?

\- ¿Planeas ir a California? Wow, ¿realmente te importa? – hay algo cálido en Chin que solo ha encontrado en Cath, ese afecto familiar que siempre añoro y que hasta que conoció a Cath no supo apreciar del afecto falso que le propiciaba esa parte del mundo mas interesada en su cuenta bancaria que en el. - No se que es lo que quieras, si es amor o placer con el enano, pero… no le hagas daño, ¿ok? Ya se lo han hecho lo suficiente y no dudare en pegarte un puñetazo si lo haces…

\- Es amor. – responde sin dudarlo apenas Chin termina de hablar. – lo que siento es amor. – Paris no solo le dio dolor, sino que le trajo claridad sobre eso, sobre lo que siente por Danno, lo que quiere de Danno. Amor, solo quiere amor.

\- Bien, averiguare la dirección con Kohno, le diré que quiere mandarle una postal o algo y luego te avisare, - hace una pausa, como si pensara en lo que decir a continuación. - estas en Newark, ¿cierto? – aunque pregunta, suena mas a una afirmación burlona que saca una sonrisa del curador. – oh chico, a ese Danno le espera una buena entonces.

\- Si, si que le espera.

Agradece el favor y se levanta, dejando el teléfono en la mesilla de noche antes de irse a asomar al balcón, respirando el aire fresco de la noche; pedirá algo al servicio de habitación antes de meterse en la cama y dormir bien abrigado hasta la mañana siguiente, sabiendo que le espera otro largo viaje y que lo hará sin rechistar solo porque las ganas de ver a esa persona a la que ama son tan intensas que le marean un poco. Quiere tener a Danno de todas las formas posibles para el solo, quiere enseñarle el estilo pastel en la pintura, hablar con el sobre posibles esculturas con cera, pedirle que le enseñe a hacer pintura de oleo con sus extraños experimentos, pero sobre todo, quiere simplemente tenerle a su lado.

Sentirse completo de nuevo.

_**[Siguiente](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/134881.html) ** _  



	6. Unidad

  
  


** UNIDAD **

“Armonía. Calidad que se logra mediante el uso eficaz de los elementos y principios del arte.”

No ha ido a California en casi dos años enteros, no ha tenido necesidad de hacerlo, no hay mucha cultura de la que Sacramento o Los Ángeles pueda mofarse con respecto a la magnificencia de Nueva York; aun con el paso del tiempo, recuerda como moverse y a que partes ir para seguir las direcciones hasta Palo Alto; no tiene necesidad de tomar otro avión, pero le dan ganas de hacerlo con tal de evitar los autobuses. Ha pasado un día entero desde que partió del aeropuerto de Newark, sabiendo que cuando encuentre a Danno todo valdrá la pena, por el siempre valdrá viajar; y si esto prueba ser verdadero, quizás hasta lo lleve al Louvre o al Museo de Van Gogh en Ámsterdam. Adora Ámsterdam.

En California, las calles son intrincadas, difíciles de seguir cuando se esta apresurado, los taxis son mucho mas fáciles de conseguir que en Nueva York, pero mas costosos y mas habladores, metidos en tus asuntos en lugar de los suyos. Le incomoda la conversación con extraños, y ni siquiera se ríe con los chistes que le cuenta el hombre al que parece que va a darle un ataque al corazón por todo el sudor que desprende.

La urbanización donde ahora debería estar Danno es una típica de clase media, con un sinfín de casas y calles iguales, todas con las secas cercas blancas, de ladrillo, con dos pisos, tres habitaciones y dos baños. Característica casa de suburbio a las que el le huye, el mundo no seria lo mismo para el si no existieran los lofts en rascacielos tan altos como el WTC. Se sentiría atrapado en una casa de dos pisos, donde tuviera metros que lo contuvieran y estar siempre al nivel del suelo.

La tercera casa luego de la cuarta calle, fácil. El taxi lo deja frente a la verja blanca, adornada de enredaderas azules, que se adueñan poco a poco de las paredes y que necesitan un recorte para que el timbre quede visible; le ha costado unos buenos diez segundos encontrarlo una vez llego al portón de entrada, pero antes de que lo toque, la puerta blanca se abre para dar paso a un par de ojos azules luminosos. Eso hace que su vista se dirija a su izquierda y luego a su derecha. Si, la calle esta desierta, su taxi es el único auto en ella; no le extraña que le hayan detectado tan rápido.

Ahora, se prepara para el momento extraño en el que deba decir su nombre y exponer las razones por las cuales se encuentra en ese lugar. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ese rostro se le hace familiar, a el, que no tiende a olvidar rostros.

\- ¿Steve McGarret? – la mujer conoce su nombre, por mas sorprendente que parezca, ella conoce su nombre y el no sabe como reaccionar a eso mas que sonreír incómodamente, aunque esta seguro que esta haciendo mas una mueca de asco; cuando ella se acerca, su nombre explota en su cabeza.

Oh.

\- ¿Marie Tessler? - ¿Cómo es que ella llego hasta aquí? Bueno, ¿Cómo es que el llego hasta aquí? Esa seria la pregunta.

\- Si, nunca pensé que te vería fuera de Nueva York. – el también pensó lo mismo, y fue feliz haciéndolo mientras ella le invitaba dentro con un gesto de sus manos.

\- En realidad, estoy buscando a mi… - ¿a su que, exactamente? Como explicarlo… la vida era tan complicada cuando se le tenían que poner nombres a las cosas más comunes. - … Danno, a mi Danno. ¿Le has visto?

Ve primero confusión en el joven rostro y luego la mueca es reemplazada por una de pánico que se le quedara grabada lo suficiente como para pensar en ella por una semana; también ve decepción y justo allí aparta la mirada hacia la casa y la puerta entreabierta, a un perro que asoma la cabeza, diminuto como su dueña pero con mejor expresión en estos momentos.

\- Si. – le escucha decir, pero suena lejana, como abstraída. – Daniel vino, pero ya se marcho. De nuevo.

\- ¿Para siempre? – no sabe que lo lleva a preguntar eso mientras gira la vista hacia ella, pero no la ve a la cara, detesta las miradas de decepción, no las tolera y no las toma con tan buen humor como toma la mitad de las cosas; así que prefiere evitar una confrontación, con alguien a quien ya le esta sospechando su papel en la vida de Daniel Williams.

\- Eso dijo su madre. – susurra la mujer que no aparta la mirada del rostro que se mantiene imperturbable ante su dolor, uno que después de diez años sigue latente en su corazón. – fue mi Danno antes de ser tuyo. – lo sabia, el lo sabia, lo sospechaba al punto en el que sabia que no se equivocaría y no lo hizo; una sonrisa cínica aparece en sus labios, sabe cual seria la respuesta que Catherine le recomendaría dar en un momento así.

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad.

Pasa a su lado, dejando a la mujer completamente atónita detrás mientras el vuelve a su taxi, con intenciones de llamar a Chin.

\- ¡El fue quien corto toda relación con nosotros, su verdadera familia, nos dejo a todos por…! – el sonido de la voz desesperada de la mujer se apaga tan pronto cierra la puerta del taxi tras el y el conductor pisa el acelerador a fondo, si tiene suerte, alcanzara a Danny en el aeropuerto.  


  
Chin contesta después del tercer repique, el hombre ha sido obligado por Steve a cargar su celular todo el tiempo y a no dejarlo por si Daniel se comunicara con estos. Sinceramente, luego de que Kohno accediera a darle lo que quería, le extraña que Daniel mantenga en secreto su locación de ellos dos específicamente; el mantener una reunión en secreto con su familia para cortar sus lazos completamente le parece de lo mas tonto, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? No es como si el fuera a meterse en el medio, ¿o acaso Danno creía que si?

Si era así, le dejaría en claro que el no era de los que se metía donde no le llamaban. Bueno, quizás había exagerado al viajar a California, pero eso era porque Daniel no había contestado el teléfono y eso le había chocado, además de que le había herido llegar a Newark y conseguirse completamente solo. Tal vez deberían dejar mas puntos claros sobre la mesa, algo que los pusiera a ambos en sitios cómodos de sus vidas, porque la comodidad era lo mas importante para una persona con tantos problemas con el.

El avión que le llevaría a casa partía en dos horas, por lo que mientras estaba en la espera, intento de nuevo llamar a Danno, sin respuesta alguna. Comenzaba a asustarse, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué nadie le decía las cosas a la cara?

Cansado, decepcionado, acabo con una malteada de fresa y lloriqueando con Chin al teléfono, pidiéndole explicaciones de porque el que se suponía era su pareja no contestaba el teléfono y porque se había ido, y como es que Chin no sabia donde rayos estaba. Lo que si no esperaba era acabar hablando con Kohno frente a frente tan pronto se bajo del avión para tomar un taxi, allí estaba ella, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

\- ¿Escuche que buscabas a un rubio bajito con la actitud del diablo? – dijo, antes de mirarle de arriba abajo en un gesto apreciativo y algo intimidante para el. Por alguna razón, es incapaz de verla a los ojos cuando se acerca a ella. – te diré donde esta, pero tu tienes que darme algo a cambio, y no soy tan fácil como mi primo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – es como si fuera una jodida competición por ver como llega a Daniel, siendo este la meta final. - ¿quieres dinero?

\- Uhhh… eres tan insensibles como Danny dijo que eras. – murmuro, dándole un golpe en el hombro derecho y desestabilizándole. – no quiero dinero, pero si que me gustaría algo que tenga que ver con, ya sabes, arte. O tu museo, lo que pienses que sea mejor, me gustaría tener un respaldo para mi creciente carrera como fotógrafa.

\- Soy curador de un museo, no puedo…

\- No, no, no, no estas usando las palabras adecuadas. – ella se ríe de el y eso lo confunde, sin saber que hay de gracioso en su conversación; el va completamente en serio. – lo hiciste por Daniel, ¿no? Le diste una oportunidad donde otros vieron algo común salir de un artista genial. – sus ojos se van de inmediato a los de ella, asustados porque ella haya visto mas allá, pero solo se consigue con una picardía juvenil que le provoca una sonrisa; piensa que no es tan mal ver a las personas a los ojos, porque como dice Cath, ellas también son obras de arte, solo que en movimiento. - … solo…

\- Tengo un Monet aquí. – susurra, quitándose el bolso que tiene en hombro y poniéndolo contra el pecho de la chica. - … es tuyo por un día. – que se joda el arte, todo lo que quiere después de cuarenta y ocho horas es a su hombre, aunque ese pensamiento le haga estremecerse de pies a cabezas.

\- Oh… wow, ¿tanto así? – sus ojos achinados se abren desmesuradamente, viéndole fijamente al tiempo que sus manos temblorosas toman la mochila con fuerza, sintiendo su peso.

\- Esta destinado para una presentación, y nadie sabe que vino conmigo, así que puedes tenerlo mientras yo voy por Daniel, eso es un honor. Tómalo. – empuja aun mas la mochila antes de soltarla.

\- H-Hawaii… esta en Hawaii.  


  
Le consigue en pantalones cortos, algo que le hace reír, desahogándose en su diario mientras ve a la playa, parece mas joven que cuando lo vio la primera vez, su piel ligeramente tostada, los pies enterrados completamente en la arena blanca mientras escribe, el lápiz no parece querer parar de moverse, completamente dominado bajo sus hábiles manos, ¿es así como usara el pincel? Lo piensa con un temblor de por medio, la boca haciéndosele agua cuando nota que por primera vez en su vida, se siente excitado sexualmente con respecto a alguien sin que ese alguien lo haya tocado. Siente deseo, un deseo sucio al verlo, y sabe que quizás tanto viajar en avión le atrofio el cerebro de una forma irreparable.

Sigue pensando eso mientras lo observa, solo que ahora camina hacia el, sin saber como ha llegado en tiempo record, recibiendo la dirección por correo electrónico gracias a Chin, quien ha sido mucho mas informativo que su prima, que se ha quedado muda tan pronto el ha corrido a comprar el pasaje, sus millas de vuelo casi agotadas; pronto tendrá que volver al efectivo.

Se acerca silencioso como un tigre, y cuando se ven, cuando por fin esas gemas azules, ahora rojizas con el atardecer, se fijan en el, Danno lo deja todo a un lado, lápiz y papel cayendo a la arena mientras se mueve rápido pese a sus cortas piernas, y le toma del cuello, forzando a su cervical a curvarse hacia abajo, donde el puede tener total acceso a sus labios.

No se dicen nada; es como si no hubiera necesidad por el momento de hablar, por más respuestas que necesiten las preguntas que Steve se ha hecho los últimos días, se guarda las ganas de hacerla y se deja besar por Daniel, se deja arrastrar lentamente hasta llegar a donde este reposaba después de una larga caminata por la playa. Termina con su espalda sobre ella, en medio del forcejeo de Daniel y su chaqueta Lacoste, la cual por poco destroza mientras se la arrebata del cuerpo, desesperado por dejar que su piel caliente por el sol toque la suya.

La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, es todo lo que puede pensar cuando escucha como la tela se rompe bajo sus dedos y por fin, en otra pugna embravecida, Daniel le quita la chaqueta, la franela y la camiseta tirándola sobre la arena para continuar con su pantalón. Le asusta ver como el deseo se arremolina en los ojos ajenos, ni por un momento se le ocurre pensar que el deseo es similar en los suyos: que están nublados y parecen perdidos entre tanto manoseo por parte de su novio.

Casi puede leer la pregunta en el rostro de Daniel cuando este le deja en bóxers, mostrándole el estado en el que se encuentra su genital, endurecido con la rudeza de esas manos que ahora se pasean por todo su torso, acariciando sus abdominales, y rozando sus tetillas, hubo una vez una mujer que hizo lo mismo mientras estaba sobre el, y puede decir sin arrepentirse que no se sintió igual, no se sintió así, como Danno le esta tratando, mirándole con esos ojos que demuestran cuan hambriento esta de probarlo.

El primer mordisco es en su hombro, el siguiente en su cuello, trata de contarlos, distrayendo su mente del inminente final que ya ve muy cerca, pero pierde la cuenta luego de que la boca de Daniel llegue a su torso, dientes raspando la piel de sus tetillas, comiéndose a besos su ombligo, no solo provocándole espasmos si no cosquillas, que traen como consecuencia su risa acompañada de gemidos guturales. Esta tan excitado que no puede hablar ahora. No puede pedir menos o pedir más; debe conformarse con lo que su Danno le da.

Tan pronto siente los dedos colarse por la cinturilla de su bóxer, alza las caderas, para que salgan sin problemas de su cuerpo, dejando su larga y escultural figura bajo el cálido sol hawaiano. Se siente expuesto, como el David de Miguel Angel, solo que además de eso, esta excitado, y repentinamente tímido ante el otro hombre que le ve con una media sonrisa.

\- Eres como el Nacimiento de Venus de Boticcelli, toda una dama. – la burla le hace reír, porque es verdad, se ha cubierto con las manos sus genitales como un estúpido virgen, lo ha hecho tan inconscientemente que no lo ha notado hasta que Danno se lo ha recalcado. – este es uno de esos momentos que debería fotografiar. Ganaría muchos premios con tener ese sonrojo capturado para siempre. – sus dedos acarician gentilmente el rostro de Steve, tomando su barbilla antes de inclinarse a besarle de nuevo esta vez en un beso duradero.

Le sorprende a Steve como de hábil es para desvestirse asimismo mientras le devora la boca, alimentándose de sus gemidos al tiempo que se va quedando desnudo. Pronto sus pies se tocan, sus miembros duros friccionándose deliciosamente. De inmediato lleva sus manos a los glúteos de su amante, apretujando la carne en sus dedos y respondiendo a los movimientos de cadera en un baile erótico.

\- Danno… Danno… espera… - murmura, la boca llena de Daniel. - … necesito… decirte algo…

Daniel se separa, lo mira a los ojos, una sonrisa en los labios. – Te amo.

Eso le desconcierta, esas eran sus palabras y el rubio las ha dicho como si las hubiera leído de su cabeza; solo ahí permite que todo su cuerpo se relaje, que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás y que sus labios suelten sin vergüenza alguna gemidos de placer; para cuando alcanza el orgasmo, tiene las mejillas pintadas de rojo en su totalidad, y va sintiendo como humedece el vientre de su pareja, como el semen tibio hace la fricción aun mas intensa.

Ha pasado un mes desde que se han visto, así que no es nada extraño que se venga con la confesión de amor, o que Daniel le siga solo con segundos de diferencia, sus cuerpos humedeciéndose con el sudor del esfuerzo y semen del clímax que se mezcla en sus abdómenes.

\- Te amo también… creo. – susurra, besando la oreja del otro mientras sus brazos y piernas le abrazan. – Danno.

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas?

\- ¿En serio, Steve? Estoy post-clímax, ¿no podemos hablarlo luego?

\- ¿Qué es…? Oh… si, ok.

Deja que su cabeza caiga sobre la silla y suspira, el peso de Daniel sobre el, haciéndole sentir cálido por todas partes. Ve el cielo sobre ellos, oscuro y estrellado, probablemente no deberían de haber tenido sexo en donde cualquier turista pueda verlos, pero poco importa cuando se esta con la persona que ama.

Daniel le sirve café cuando están adentro. Todo es bastante isleño dentro de la casa, es extraño. Hay muchos lienzos apilados en una esquina y una pila entera de cuadernos de anotaciones sobre la mesa, también hay fotografías, montones de ellas en un rincón de la habitación, lo primero que ha hecho luego de darse una ducha es sentarse a verlas, son hermosas, como todo lo que hace Daniel.

\- Kohno me dijo que venias.

\- Por eso no te sorprendió, ¿cierto? – pregunta, observando la colección de atardeceres que Danno acumulo en sus vacaciones. – le deje un Monet como premio, pero solo por un día. – dice, respirando hondo cuando observa otra foto.

\- Si, lo se. Me dijo eso también, fuiste demasiado generoso, ¿Qué le darás la próxima vez, la jodida Gioconda?

\- Quizás, si es que te da por desaparecerte de mi radar, ¿eres consciente de que hice eso por ti? – pregunta, alzando la vista a Daniel, que se ha vestido de nuevo y ahora esta sentado en una silla cerca de la única mesa en la casa. Luce hermoso, pero hay algo en su mirada que enciende las alarmas en su cuerpo. Le gustaría saber que es.

\- Has hecho un montón de cosas por mi… incluyendo meterme en un buen museo pese a que mi talento es de lo mas común, que no tengo…

\- ¡No lo digas! Por favor… no lo digas…- dolería demasiado escucharlo.

\- No tengo la chispa, Steve. – murmura, poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de el, pasando un brazo por los hombros del hombre que se encoge derrotado entre su cálido abrazo. – tu, por otro lado, la tienes. Pero nunca sentiste deseos de usarla…

\- No es mi camino en la vida…

\- Y el mío tampoco, pero el arte es lo que tenia, y viví por ello hasta que encontré lo que me hizo brillar.

\- ¿Yo…?

\- Tú.

Pensó que lo había escuchado todo, que las palabras más hermosas ya habían sido susurradas diez segundos antes de su clímax, pero allí esta, Daniel le sorprende de nuevo. Supone que su chispa es diferente, tan brillante que su “Ojo de Dios” es incapaz de verla, sonríe, acurrucándose en los brazos de Danno mientras ese pensamiento lo pone cálido en todas partes, se siente cómodo de nuevo; piensa que ya no tiene porque guardar secretos de ninguna forma, y eso le gusta.

_**[Art Post del Artista!!!! Para que le dejen bellos comments :DDDDDDDD](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/49661.html) ** _  



End file.
